Perfect Two
by becauseimstupid
Summary: Flora transferred to a boarding school. She has 3 roommates, including Helia. She becomes friends with the gang, but Helia. Flora & Helia doesn't like each other very well. Can things get better? Will there be any sparks between them?
1. Roommates

**I got inspiration from this other story I read a while ago, so I decided to this story! I hope you like this story.**

* * *

><p>I was walking the hallways of my new boarding school in New Jersey. I transferred to a boarding school because the boarding school offered so much more than my old school. I was looking for my dorm room. After for a few minutes of searching, I finally found my dorm room. I took my key out, and unlocked the door.<p>

I saw three people sitting in the couch watching TV.

"Who are you?" A guy questioned.

"My name is Flora. This is my dorm room." I said.

"Oh! You must be our new roommate! My name is Layla." Layla introduced.

"Hi, I'm Nabu. And this is Helia." Nabu pointed to Helia.

Helia didn't say anything. He just had a bored expression on his face.

"Hey, how about we all go for coffee in the campus just to get to know each other?" Layla asked.

"That sounds great! But give me a few minutes because I need to make a call." I said.

I went to my bed and pressed the speed dial to call my boyfriend.

"Hi Nick! How is it back in California?" I asked.

"Bad. Baby, I miss you. I wish you didn't have to transfer." Nick said.

"At least we can still call each other everyday." I informed.

"Yeah. Uh... got to go to work. Talk to you later. Love you." Nick said.

"You have to go already?"

"Yes." Nick said quickly.

"Okay. Bye. Love you." I said.

Nick hanged up.

"Hey, can I add you on Facebook?" Nabu asked.

"Sure." I said as I typed my name in the search bar on Facebook in Nabu's laptop. And then Nabu noticed a profile picture of me kissing Nick in a party a month ago. He clicked "Add as Friend" and chuckled.

"Oo la la, who is this?" Nabu joked.

"That's my boyfriend back in California, Nick." I said.

"I am not trying to offend you Flora, but long distance relationships never works." Nabu explained.

"How would you know?" I asked, getting curious.

"Because I had an ex that moved away, and I found out that she was cheating on me."

"No offence, but I know that Nick would never cheat on me." I said, even though I was a little unsure. I didn't want to believe that my boyfriend would be cheating on me.

"Okay, whatever you say." Nabu said.

"Let's go get coffee now!" Layla shouted.

Everybody left the room and went to a little cafe at the campus. Everybody got their coffee and sat down at a table.

"So, are all of you guys from here?" I asked.

"No, Helia isn't." Layla mentioned.

"So, um. Where are you from Helia?" I asked.

Helia took a sip of his coffee and avoided looking at me.

"Seattle." Helia finally said.

"That's cool. My grandparents-"

He cutted me off with a smirk.

"Do you really think I care?" Helia said.

Nabu and Layla looked at each other.

I felt my heart dropped. This is only my first day but I was already making someone mad. What is wrong with me?

We finished with our coffee, so we went back to the dorm room. I kept my distance for Helia, and talked to Layla and Nabu instead.

"Hey, how about you meet our other friends?" Layla offered.

"Sure." I said.

Layla and Nabu led me out of the dorm room and outside at the campus. There was a bunch of people in a group.

"Hey everybody! You guys should meet Flora. She's new here." Nabu introduced.

"Hi Flora!" A couple of people said.

"This is Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Riven, Musa." Layla said while she pointed to the correct person.

For the rest of the time, we all hanged out at the campus and had a great time.

"It was nice meeting you." Bloom said.

"Yeah, you're cool with us." Stella said.

Everybody noddled in agreement. I smiled. I'm glad that I have a lot of friends and it's only my first day. But tomorrow is when the classes start. Ugh. I heard that the classes here were harder than my old school. I will have to try my very best.  
><em><br>The next day..._

My classes were hard. Good thing I had classes with some of my new friends like Musa, Tecna, Riven and Timmy. But Helia was also in most of my classes. I didn't want to get to close to him.

I was handed a list of required things I had to buy before the end of the week. But the problem is that I had no idea where to buy it.

"Tecna, help me." I said.

"What is it?" Tecna questioned.

"Well, I don't know where to buy the textbooks. Do you know where to buy them?" I asked.

"Ask Helia. Helia got them for me online for an amazing price." Musa said.

I groaned. "Helia?"

"Talking about me?" Helia asked as he walked over to them.

"No, get over yourself." I snapped.

"You didn't have to be so cold." Helia said with a bored expression.

"Can you order the textbooks for me? I'll pay you back." I said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Helia chuckled.

"Just do it." I demanded.

"So your in charge of me now?" Helia asked.

"You're such a child." I said.

"Whatever, Miss. Flora." Helia said.

"It's not funny. I need the textbooks." I said.

"Fine, but promise not to be so weird." Helia said.

"What? How am I weird? Whatever, just order the books for me!" I snapped.

"You guys fight like an old couple." Riven mentioned.

I totally forgot that the others were with us.

"Okay okay, just say please." Helia demanded.

I groaned. "Please." I said with a flat tone.

"Okay. That's all you had to do." Helia smirked.

I rolled my eyes. What is his problem? I knew that I was going to have problems with Helia.

* * *

><p><strong>Flora and Helia had a rough start. They pretty much don't like each other. But is things going to get better? Why is Helia being mean? Hope you liked this story and will continuing reading. I know this Flora and Helia story is a little different then some of the others. I hope you don't mind. That's what makes this story unique. (; Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far. [:<strong>


	2. Saturday Morning

**I couldn't wait to continue the story. I know that some of you guys think that Flora and Helia is a bit off character but if you think about it, it's not really off character in a way. I kind of don't want to explain because it might spoil the story. So here you go. **

* * *

><p>It was the weekend and I was on the couch. I was glad. The classes were hard. But I could handle it. I was the only one up except Helia since it was only around 9 in the morning. I had no idea where Helia was, but I don't really care. He was such a jerk. I went to my laptop to check my email. I saw one email from my aunt that lived in New Jersey. My aunt never emailed me. I clicked on the email and started reading the email.<br>_  
>From Aunt Marguerite:<em>  
><em>Hi Flora! It's your aunt Marguerite. Guess what? I'm getting married! He's a really nice guy. I heard that you transferred to a boarding school in New Jersey. Can you come to my house at 8:00 PM tomorrow for a celebration? And next Sunday, it's going to be my wedding. Can you make it?<em>

I pressed the reply button as I was done reading the email. I started typing.  
><em><br>Hi Aunt Marguerite! I am happy for you! I will be able to make it to the party tonight and the wedding._

After I was done typing, I sent the sent button. For after a few minutes, Helia came back to the dorm room. Helia smirked.

"Great, seeing your face has officially ruined my morning." Helia stated.

"Now my morning is ruined too, since I saw your face. Now both of our mornings are ruined." I snapped.

I walked to the small kitchen and open to the refrigerator for food to make breakfast. The fridge was almost empty. There was only milk and a few eggs. In the freezer, there was nothing but ice and a  
>unfinished ice cream sandwich.<p>

"That's it, someone needs to shop for food around here." I admitted.

"Well, it doesn't seem like anyone is willing to go grocery shopping." Helia said.

"I'll do it. But the problem is I don't have a ride. I don't want to ask you this, but drive me to the grocery store." I demanded.

"Why should I?" Helia questioned.

"Fine, I guess you'll be eating eggs, ice, and a unfinished ice cream sandwich." I said.

Helia had a thinking expression on his face.

"Fine, but it's only because I want food around here, and no one is willing to go shopping for food here." Helia said.

I went to the restroom got dressed. After I was dressed, Helia and I left the dorm room and the campus and got in Helia's car.

"Put the radio on." I demanded.

Helia putted the radio on. I heard the song that I was currently into so I immediately started singing.

"Do you really have to sing? Oh come on. Can you stop singing?" Helia sounded like he was a little annoyed by my singing. I started singing louder. Helia groaned. Helia started to look even more annoyed. For after a few minutes, we were finally at the grocery store.

"We both will be paying for the food." I said.

Helia rolled his eyes.

We went to a couple of isles. There were a lot of vegetables and fruit in the shopping cart so far. We both saw green tea and both immediately stared the green tea on placing them on the cart.

"You like green tea?" Helia questioned.

"Yeah, I love green tea." I said.

We went to a couple of other isles. We also collected bread, peanut butter and jelly, butter, yogurt, ice cream, snacks, pasta, tomato sauce, and a couple of other things but it's not important. I grabbed cake batter and added it to the cart. I love baking homemade cakes. Helia grabbed the cake batter and putted it back to the shelf.

"Why did you put it back?" I asked.

"We don't need cake batter." Helia stated.

"Well, I want to buy it. I want to make cake." I said.

"It's going to be a waste of money because your cake is probably going to be horrible." Helia said.

"Please, like you can bake, jerk. I can bake, and I can buy whatever I want too." I snapped. I grabbed the cake batter and putted it back onto the cart.

"Ugh. But you will be paying for it. Don't blame me if you end up eating bad cake." Helia mentioned.

I rolled my eyes.

After the thirty minutes, we were done getting everything we wanted to buy. We paid for the food, and headed back to the dorm room. When we opened the door, we saw that Layla and Nabu was awake and watching TV.

"You guys bought food? Finally! It's about time we had food around here!" Nabu beamed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys." Helia joked.

"How come you guys can't buy groceries?" I asked.

"I have too many things to do, and I guess Nabu is just lazy. I'm starving. And I was wondering where you guys were the whole time!" Layla said.

"Wait, you guys actually went grocery shopping TOGETHER? I thought you couldn't stand each other!" Nabu said.

"Well, that's true, but I needed a ride to the grocery store so Helia had to drive me there. Only if you guys were awake. Helia was being such a jerk." I explained.

"It's not like you see me bossing around people, unlike somebody." Helia informed.

"Ugh, you're such a pain in the neck." I said.

"Okay, let's stop arguing. I want food now!" Nabu said.

Everybody went to the kitchen and started unloading the food into either the counter top, refrigerator, or freezer. After everybody was done unloading, I started grabbing out all of the groceries and started making breakfast. I was starving after all of the shopping. I managed to make pancakes for everybody. Layla, Nabu, and I started eating the pancakes.

"Yum, these pancakes are good!" Layla said.

"Thanks."

"It been a while since anyone made breakfast around here. We always go buy breakfast. But this is a great way to save money." Nabu said.

I noticed that Helia was staring at the pancakes.

"Helia, you look hungry." I said.

"Well, yeah." Helia admitted.

"Just have some pancakes." I said.

Helia grabbed a pancake and started eating.

"I tasted better." Helia said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Could have at least said thank you!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The books are here." Helia showed me the textbooks that I needed.

I took the textbooks and placed them on my room.

"No thanks?" Helia asked.

"You didn't even thank me for the pancakes." I mentioned.

"Touché." Helia stated.

* * *

><p><strong>So... still liking it? Who knows what I have in store for you guys!<br>**


	3. Unexpected Surprise

**IDGAF if you guys think Flora and Helia is off the character. (: I just like how Flora can be tough and stand for herself. You guys will understand why Helia is acting like a jerk in the later chapters.**

* * *

><p>I came back to the building after a walk around the campus. I love walks. I clicked the button for the 6th floor and then entered the elevator. After I stepped out of the elevator, I felt my face smacked with someone else's.<p>

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." We both said.

I looked up, and I saw Helia with a worried look. But as soon as Helia saw that it was me, his worried look disappeared and turned into a smirk.

"Watch where you're going." We both said.

"Stop copying me." I said.

"Look who's the child now." Helia said.

I groaned, and walked into the dorm room. When I walked into the dorm room, Layla immediately noticed.

"Hey Flora. You want to go shopping with me and the girls later?" Layla asked.

"Sure." I said.

What else was I going to do today anyways? I didn't have any plans. I needed a dress for my aunt's wedding anyways. Half an hour later, we were at the mall. We were at the mall for about four hours. Stella bought the most things, since she is a shopaholic. But me? I had no idea which dress to buy.

"Okay, Flora. You need a dress? We'll help you!" Stella offered.

We went to a couple of stores. But nothing. We saw a store called It Girl, and decided to take a look at the store. The girls got a couple of dresses, and I tried them on, but I didn't like it. Until I noticed another dress that look like it could be the dress for the wedding. I took the dress and decided to try it on.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" Stella commented.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"You really like this dress?" I asked.

"It looks amazing on you! You should buy that dress." Bloom suggested.

"That dress is definitely the one." Musa commented.

I went back inside the fitting room and putted back on my regular outfit. I decided that I should buy it so I brought the dress over to the cash register and paid for it. For the rest of the time, we went to the food court and ate back we were hungry from all of the shopping. I took a sip of my strawberry banana smoothie. After that, we went back to the campus. Me and Layla walked back to the dorm room. When we opened the door, I saw Helia sitting on the couch watching TV while drawing. I had no idea that he liked to draw.

"You girls went shopping?" Helia asked.

"Yeah. We went with Flora. It was fun!" Layla beamed.

I sat on the couch, far away to the other side of the couch.

"Okay, start insulting me." I said.

"You dropped something this morning." Helia mumbled, so low that I could barely hear.

"What?"

Helia handed me a necklace without looking at me.

It was a heart shaped locket necklace that Nick gave me for our three month anniversary. It had a picture of me and Nick kissing each other.

"Oh. Thanks." I shoved it on my pocket. I can't believe I dropped it!

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he said getting up, and walking away.

"It was fake, anyway." I heard him silently say, but I ignored it.

I rolled my eyes. He hadn't changed, at all. As he walked away, I looked at the drawing that he left at the table. It was a drawing of a dove. It looked so beautiful. I had no idea he could draw like that. He's an amazing drawer. I shook my head. I didn't want to think good things about him. I felt like I wanted to call Nick. I press the speed dial to call him.

"Hi Flora. How are you?

"Good. How come you didn't answer yesterday when I tried to call you?" I asked.

"Uh... I was busy with work and homework." Nick said.

"Oh. You know what's crazy? My roommate Nabu told me that you and I were never going to work out because of the long distance. Can you believe that?" I said practically laughing.

I heard a long pause on the other line, which made my stomach tighten up.

"Uh... Nick?"

"Oh. Ha ha. Yeah..." Nick laughed nervously.

"Nick, are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Y-yeah. Well got to go back to work. Bye." Nick said. After that, he quickly hung up.

Is their something going on back in California?  
><em><br>The next day..._

Today was the day that I was supposed to go to my aunt's house. left the dorm room and rode the bus to my aunt's house. It took around 10 to 15 minutes to get there. After I got straight to my aunt's house, I pressed the doorbell. I waited for a few seconds until my cousin Bella answered the door.

"Hi Flora! Come in!" Bella said.

I walked in to the house. I said hi to a couple of people, including my aunt Marguerite.

"Hi Aunt Marguerite!" I said.

"Hi Flora. You look so grown up now!" Aunt Marguerite said.

"Thanks."

"Flora, this is my future husband, Daniel." Aunt Marguerite said.

"Hi." I waved to Daniel.

After that, I noticed my favorite cousins on the couch and so I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, how's New Jersey? I heard that you go to a boarding school." Bella mentioned.

"Great. I made a lot of friends. But, one of my roommates is a pain in the neck." I said rolling my eyes.

"Really? What happened?" My other cousin Taylor asked.

"He's a jerk. So, I asked him where he came from. And he said Seattle. Then I told him my grandparents are from there. Then, he snaps at me, saying he really doesn't care." I said.

"Oh my gosh. What a jerk." Rose commented.

"I know, right?" Taylor said with a shocked face.

I sighed.

Suddenly, I heard aunt Marguerite and Daniel opening the door for more guests. I turned around to see who else came. I widened my eyes. No, it couldn't be-

"Oh my god, whose that cutie?" Rose asked fixing her hair.

He looks over my way, and smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? You tell me. ;P<strong>


	4. Small World

**I'm kind of surprised that I got 20 reviews in only 3 chapters. WOW! Thanks! Here's the forth chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Helia. My heart dropped. What is he doing here?<p>

There was a middle aged woman that looked a little like Helia. That was probably his mother.

"Emily, Helia! It been so long since I have seen you!" Aunt Marguerite said as she gave both of them a hug.

"Yes, it has been a while." Helia's mother said.

"And Helia, you're so grown up and handsome!" Aunt Marguerite said.

"Thanks." He said smiling, glancing my way.

"Flora, he's looking at you!" Taylor whispered.

"Lucky, he's so cute." Rose exclaimed.

"He's not all that." I said rolling my eyes.

What do I do now? Tell them that the "cute" guy was actually the jerk I was talking about?

"Oh my god, he's coming over here!" Bella whispered.

Oh no, he's going to embarrass me.

"Flora." Helia said.

"Helia." I mumbled.

All of the girls' eyes widened.

"You guys know each other?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, Flora's my-"

"I'm his friend, from, um.. middle school!" I lied.

"What are you-"

I cut off Helia again by elbowing him lightly.

"Hey Helia, you don't happen to be in a relationship, right?" Rose asked.

Helia lifted up one eyebrow. "No." He answered.

"So are we going to see you at the wedding?" Bella asked.

"Yeah."

What? Helia is going to be at the wedding as well? Oh no.

"Helia? Hey, let's go outside. You know. We need to catch up since middle school_._" I said tugging his arm.

We went out the door, and my happy mood changed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My mother and Marguerite were best friends." Helia replied.

"Well, Marguerite is my aunt." I said glaring at him.

He laughed. "Small world."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes.

"So, friend's since middle school, huh?" he asked.

"I don't want them to know I live with a jerk." I snapped.

"Ouch. Well, I didn't want them to know I live with a someone bossy." Helia smirked.

I lightly hitted him in the arm.

"You're so mean." I stated.

Helia chuckled. "It's alright, I'm okay with that." he said.

"Okay, we should get back inside now." I informed.

Helia and I got back inside.  
><em><br>Next Sunday..._

Here I am, at my aunt's wedding.

My hair was parted to the sides, and it was tied to a side ponytail. I was wearing a strapless nude ruffle flower dress with a black waist bow. I was also wearing black pumps, a black bow clutch and along with black gem teardrop earrings, and a black gem ring. Black wasn't exactly my style, but it looked pretty good with the dress. Stella even recommended it. **(If you want to know what the outfit looks like, look in my homepage.)  
><strong>

"Congratulations aunt Marguerite and Daniel!" I said.

The place was crowded with people chatting, dancing to music, or eating some finger foods.

"Thank you Flora!" Aunt Marguerite said.

I sweetly smiled back, walking towards my table.

I took a seat at my table, and watched everyone have a good time for a few minutes. After that, I felt two pokes. I turned around, and saw Helia.

"Hey, weirdo." Helia said as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey, jerk." I replied.

I looked at him, and his eyes widen.

"Oh no. Flora, hide me!" Helia whispered, kneeling down behind my chair.

"What is your problem?" I half whispered and shouted.

"That's Courtney!" Helia said.

"So?" I asked.

"She used to be-"

"Wait, be quiet. She's coming." I whispered.

He stayed quiet, as a girl with midnight blue curly hair coming towards us.

"Helia? Is that you?" She asked.

Helia got up. "Yeah, uh. I was just looking for my fork."

"Oh my gosh! Helia! I miss you!" she suddenly cheered, wrapping her arms around him.

I covered my mouth to hold in a snicker.

"Yeah, Courtney... What are you doing here?" he asked pushing her away.

"I came to see you! Your mom told my mom you were in town." she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Oh." Helia said.

"But, Helia! We have so much catching up to do." Courtney smiled.

"Yeah, sure. But, I'm kind of busy now." Helia said looking at me.

Courtney raised an eyebrow. "Whose this?" she asked.

"I'm Flora." I said extending my hand for her to shake.

She looked at me as if she didn't want anything to do with me.

"Anyways, you should go now Courtney." Helia mentioned.

"What? But I just got here." Courtney informed.

"Well, listen. I know we ended things a little roughly, but I was hoping we could start over? I mean, I had a lot of fun with you." Courtney smiled, twirling her dark blue hair quickly.

Then, I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

I burst out laughing. I caught the evil glare from Courtney, and I immediately stopped. I can't believe I just laughed out loud like that. That was so unlike me. But it was pretty funny.

"I'm so sorry. I was just enjoying the show." I said in between laughs.

She glared. "Who do you think you are talking to my man?"

"What?" I said.

"She's my girlfriend!" Helia called out.

Courtney gave me a death glare.

"What?" we both asked at the same time.

"Flora has been my girlfriend for um, 3 months!" Helia said.

I tried to shrug it off, but he whispered to me, "Just go with it."

I sighed, and nodded.

"Oh really? Prove it." Courtney spat.

Helia looked like he was thinking and then he kissed me in the cheek. I can't believe he kissed me in the cheek. For some reason, I felt like I was blushing.

"Ugh, whatever. Her hair color is so last year." Tiffany spat at me.

"Hey Courtney, you should go now." Helia said waving at her.

"At least mines is natural. I see your roots are showing." I mentioned.

She gasped, and put her hand over her hair. She then stormed off.

I then removed Helia's arms from me.

"This is the weirdest wedding I went to." I admitted.

"You're weird." Helia smirked.

I lightly slapped him in the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo! Hope you look forward to the next chapter. Mind giving me your opinion? ;D<strong>


	5. The Three Timer

**I kind of like how quickly the reviews are getting with this story. Thanks. (;**

* * *

><p><strong>Helia's P.O.V.<strong>

I went to visit my cousin at his house. We haven't talked in a while. We were talking and watching TV until my other cousin (which is a female) came home with a guy that looked kind of familiar.

"Hi, Helia. I haven't talk to you in a while. Meet my boyfriend, Nick." My cousin Demi said.

I shook hands with Nick.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Nick said.

He still looked awfully familiar. Like as if I had seen a picture of him before.

After that, Demi and Nick started making out. I went back to watching TV with my other cousin.  
><em><br>Later..._

I was on Facebook just scrolling down my news feed. I was reading statuses and had a glance at pictures, but I wasn't really paying attention. This picture really caught my attention, when I saw a picture of  
>Flora kissing a guy in the cheek... that looks just like Demi's boyfriend, Nick! I carefully looked closely at the picture just to make sure if that was actually him. It was.<p>

Flora walked in into the dorm room.

"Hey Miss bossy, do you know a guy named Nick?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know? He's my boyfriend. Mind your own business." She coldly said.

15 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. Flora walked up to go open the door.

"Nick!" Flora exclaimed.

"Hi baby!" Nick exclaimed.

Flora and Nick hugged each other,

"Oh my god Nick, what are you doing here?" Flora asked.

"What, you don't miss me?" Nick asked.

"Of course I miss you! But I was just curious." Flora said.

"Well, I came here because I got free tickets from my cousins and I couldn't miss it." Nick lied.

"Oh. Well I'm glad your here Nick." Flora said.

Flora and Nick gave each other a one second kiss. I was horrified. This was the exact same guy I saw earlier.  
><strong><br>Flora's P.O.V.**

The touch of Nick's hands felt cold. And the kiss didn't feel right either. Why?  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V.**

When Nick was about to go in the dorm room, he saw me. It looked like he recognized me, because his face looked like it had a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh... got to go see my cousins now!" Nick said as he gave a quick kiss on Flora's cheeks and quickly ran off.

"Bye Nick." Flora said.  
><em><br>11:30 PM..._

I tapped my pencil up and down on my desk, trying to figure out what to write for this stupid essay.

It was already 11:30 pm, and I still wasn't done with it yet. There was one thing that was bugging me, the guy Flora was with today, Nick. Nick obviously remember who I was. There had to be a reason why the second he saw me and then just quickly ran out of the door.

I didn't know whether to tell Flora or not. I dislike her. Or that's what I'm trying to think... Wait, for course I dislike her! I think she's bossy and snappy. But, that wasn't why I was holding back on telling her. The reason was because I knew she would get hurt, badly. Just by looking at her green eyes, I knew that she would cry.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my door creaking open.

My head spun around, and I saw Flora.

"What do you want?" I asked, irritated at her for interrupting my thoughts.

"I can't sleep. Quit tapping your pen." she said, rolling her eyes.

I smirked, and started tapping my pen against the desk even harder, creating a loud thumping noise.

She sighed, and laid down on my bed covered with navy blue blanket and white pillows.

"Layla and Naby are so lucky their rooms are on the other side of this dorm." she said.

"Get over it." I said, trying to concentrate on my essay.

"What's that?" she asked, suddenly appearing over my shoulder.

"A essay." I coldly said.

"Your having trouble the essay? It's easy."

She snatched the pen from my hand, and started jotting down a few sentences, and then few paragraphs, and then a page.

After half an hour, she stopped and smiled. "Finished."

"How did you do that?" I asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm really good at writing." she mentioned.

I was still thinking whether to tell her about Nick, since she did help me out.

I opened my mouth, but before anything came out, she spoke up first.

"I'm sleeping now. Bye." she said, and walked out.

I sighed in relief, since I wouldn't have to tell her.  
><em><br>The next day..._  
><strong><br>Flora's P.O.V.**

"So Stella, do you have any new gossip to tell us?" Tecna asked.

I was sitting in a cafe with the girls, and we were sipping on iced coffee and bagels.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Here! Elaine started dating this really cute looking guy." Stella said, taking out her phone, and clicking buttons.

She handed me the phone, and on the screen was a Facebook picture of Elaine and a guy.

My heart dropped when I took a closer look at the guy. It was hard to tell who he was, because he was wearing sunglasses, but he looked like someone I knew.

"This is so cute. Who's the guy?" I asked, as if I didn't know already.

"His name's Nick! I heard that he was from California, just like you Flora!"


	6. Tears

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short. :/ At least to me it is... hope you don't mind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My face turned pale. I bit my lip in frustration.<p>

"That's cool. When did she last talk to him?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I heard that she that they had a date yesterday. But then he went back to California today." Stella said.

"Oh. Sorry guys, I have to go study for Ms. Field's stupid exam." I abruptly said, before bursting into tears in front of the girls.

"It's fine. You can go on and study your exam!" Bloom assured.

I smiled, and gave her a hug.

As soon as I left the cafe, I felt the tears stream down my face.

I wiped them away, and ran back to the dorm. I twisted open the knob, and slammed it behind me. I stormed to my room, and threw my stuff on the floor. I felt so stressed out.

I took out my phone, and called Nick's number, which was on speed-dial. "Hello?" he asked.

"Nate?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was crying.

"Flora! Baby, sorry I had to leave yesterday. Urgent call from my job." he said.

The tears just came out even more, knowing he was lying.

"Nick, are you lying to me?" I asked, with my voice cracking.

I heard a long pause. "No, babe. Why?"

What killed me even more was that he was lying to me when I already knew the truth.

"Nate! You're lying and cheating on me! How could you?" I shouted in my iPhone.

"Flora, I don't know-"

"Shut up, Nick! My friend Stella showed me a picture of you and Elaine. And you had a date with her yesterday!" I cried.

I snapped. I was so stressed.

"Flora, let me explain, please." he said.

"Save it! Your a cheating douche bag! I thought you loved me!" I screamed.

"Stop overreacting, and let me explain!" he shouted at me.

"Oh, so I'm overreacting? I never cheated on you! How many girls did you cheat on me with?" I cried, with more tears coming out.

"Uh.."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry." he simply said, in a calm tone.

I started breathing hard to control my voice. "Sorry doesn't fix things now, does it?"

"It could, you know." Nate mumbled.

"You know what? Get out of my life, you inconsiderate jerk!" I shouted, and hung up on him.

I just broke up with Nate. The one who I thought I loved.

I threw my phone on the bed and I took everything that Nick gave me, and threw it at the trash can.

The uncontrollable tears just kept coming out no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

Suddenly, I heard my door creaking open, with Helia standing there with a blank expression.

I gave him a hard glare, and turned my teary eyes away from him.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked for what seemed like hours.

"I'm fine." I stated.

I felt his body sitting down beside me, and I knew his eyes were glued to me.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because, I should've told you earlier." he mumbled.

My head snapped up, and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Y-you mean, you knew?" I shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry." he repeated, with his eyes showing a hint of care.

But, it just made me more angry. He could've told me earlier!

"You were in it with him, weren't you?" I screamed.

I got up, and ran out of the dorm. I didn't know where to go. I had no money or my cell phone with me. Well, I guess destiny will take me where it wishes for me to go.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V.**

I felt sad for Flora that she had to go through that. Wait, am I actually said for her? No no no. I can't be. We're suppose to not like each other. It's like I couldn't stand seeing her with tears in her face. She  
>didn't deserve that. I don't know what to do.<br>**  
>Flora's P.O.V.<strong>

I still had no idea where to go. My legs took me to a park a few streets away from campus, and I sat down on the bench, with tears still coming out my eyes.

The cold wind pushed my hair out of my face.

I sniffed as it started getting cold, and I regretted not taking a sweater or jacket with me.

The hot tears touched against my rosy, cold cheeks, making me feel warmer.

I stared out in space, thinking about what happened in just the past hour.

Why did this happen to me? I felt as if I couldn't trust anyone. No one would be willing to tell me the truth. I didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" someone suddenly asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so for you guys that have guessed that Nick was cheating on Flora, congratulations! Stay tuned to the next chapter!<strong>


	7. A New Good Friend

**I'm starting to get excited about this story. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I turned around, and saw Brandon. I felt insecure because I know I look like a mess right now.<p>

"I'm fine." I said with a crackly voice.

He chuckled. "You obviously don't look okay."

I turned back around, knowing I looked hideous right now in front of a guy that I just met a couple of days ago.

I felt someone sit on the bench with me, and I looked at them straight in the eye.

"Shouldn't you go? You don't have to be here. I'm pretty sure you have better things to do."

"No, why would I leave you here alone?" he pointed out.

I sighed.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No." I lied.

"Yes, and that explains the goose bumps on your arms. You know, your a horrible liar." he grinned.

I shyly looked at my arm, and began rubbing them to keep warmer.

"Here." he said, taking off his over-sized jacket, and putting it over my shoulders.

His jacket instantly made my body heat up.

"Better?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah." I said.

"So, whose the jerk that broke your heart?" he asked leaning back on the bench.

Why was he asking? I barely knew him and he wanted to know about my life now?

"I barely know you. Do you really care?" I mumbled.

"Fine, fine. Hi, my name is Brandon. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" he asked, giving me a corny introduction.

I couldn't help but break into a small smile.

"Oh, oh. So, you're feeling better now? Glad I did a good job." he said.

I tried to hold in a smile.

"So, what do girls do to feel better? Get ice cream? Cry over chick-flicks?" he asked.

I thought he was joking, but his face was definitely serious.

"You are so stereotypical!" I said slapping his arm.

"Ow. Sorry. What do you want to do?" he asked.

A devious grin spread across my face as I said, "Beach."

He frowned as he put a hand over my forehead.

"What are you doing?" I snapped.

"Do you have a fever? How long have you been out here?" he asked, worried.

I laughed. "Calm down, I'm fine. Let's go."

He frowned, but shrugged.

We walked to a beach just a few blocks from the park, and I kicked off my shoes, and ran on the beach. I let the cold sand fill the spaces in between my toes.

"Wait for me!" Brandon said, running up to me.

I smiled, and grabbed him by the arm.

We ran near the shore, just as the small waves covered our feet. I reached on my neck, and ripped off the necklace Nate gave me.

I clutched it hard, and with all my strength, I threw it in the ocean.

"This is for everything, Nick." I whispered.

I looked up at Brandon, who was too busy staring out in the ocean.

Why was he hanging out with me?

I bit my lip, thinking of Helia. Was he even worried I was gone? No, of course not. He didn't even care about me. He hated me. Just like I hate him.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V. (Back at the dorm room)**

Oh no! Flora just ran off! Where can she be? Wait, am I actually worried about her? Yeah right. I don't like her...

Layla, Bloom, Musa, Stella, Tecna and Nabu came into the dorm room.

"Hey, where's Flora? She said that she was going to study for the exam after she left us at the cafe." Layla said.

"I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't she at her room?" Tecna asked.

"No." I stated.

"Did she tell you where she was going after she left?" Musa questioned.

"After Flora found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her, she ran off to who knows where." I told everybody.

"What!" Everybody said in unison.

"Flora had a boyfriend, and I didn't know about it?" Stella exclaimed.

All of the girls left the dorm room but Nabu stayed.

"What did you do after she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her? I knew that he was going to cheat on her! I even warned her." Nabu said.

"Well... I told her that I knew about it already... and she got more mad at me. Where can she be right now?" I said, worried.

"She'll be alright. She knows how to take care of herself, dude." Nabu assured.  
><strong><br>Flora's P.O.V. (At the beach)**

"You feel better now?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah..."

"We should get back to the campus now." Brandon suggested.

I nodded my head in agreement and walked back to the campus with Brandon. He was a good friend. He helped me feel better about my breakup.

As we were walking back to the campus, a bunch of people were staring at us and started whispering to each other. Were they talking about us?

As the girls walked out of the dorm room building, they saw Flora and Brandon walking together, laughing.

"Why is Flora walking with BRANDON?" Stella questioned. **(AN: In this one, Stella and Brandon didn't go out yet. Teehee..)**

"Are you jealous, Stella?" Bloom asked.

"No! Of course not! I was only curious!" Stella lied.

"Flora looked like she just cried. But it seems like she feels better now." Musa mentioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? (:<strong>


	8. Just Friends

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I really hope I can get more opinions! (:**

* * *

><p>Brandon and I were walking to my dorm room. I had to knock on the door because I didn't take my keys with me.<p>

Helia opened the door. Brandon and I walked in the dorm room.

"Hey Helia." Brandon and Helia gave each other a fist pump.

"Hey Brandon. What are you doing here with Flora?" Helia asked.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V.**

Why was Brandon with Flora? Where did Flora even ran off too?

"We were hanging out at the beach, but we decided to go back to the campus after that. I got to go now. Bye Flora and Helia." Brandon said as he left the dorm room.

What? They were hanging out at the beach? What were they doing there?  
><strong><br>Flora's P.O.V. (The next day)**

Brandon and I were walking to class together. Ever since yesterday, I felt close to Brandon. I mean, he was there when I had my horrible break up with Nick. We sat next to each  
>other in class. Bloom, Sky, Timmy, and Helia was in the same class as me as well.<p>

"Hello students. You will need a partner to work on your classwork today." Mr. Calvin informed.

Bloom and Sky partnered together, since they were a couple. Timmy partnered up with Helia. I don't get why Timmy would like Helia. He's such a jerk. How can he not see it? So the only person I can choose for my partner is Brandon.

"Want to be partners?" Brandon asked.

"Sure." I said.

For the rest of the time, we both worked, and talked at the same time. Brandon was fun to talk to. He's pretty funny. But he would be even better if he didn't like Helia. How come everybody likes him? Did they ever notice his rudeness? Or is that just me?

"Are you daydreaming?" Brandon chuckled.

"What? No!" I replied.

"Sure, we'll go with that." he winked.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V.**

I stared at Flora and Brandon as they talked. Do they like each other or something? It seems like they're getting kind of close...

"HELIA!" Timmy interrupted.

My thoughts stopped at that moment.

"What Timmy?" I said in a flat tone, since he _did _interrupted my thoughts.

"Stop spacing out and get back to work. We're almost done anyways." Timmy directed.

"Fine." I quickly got back to the classwork.  
><strong><br>Flora's P.O.V.**

"Flora, can I tell you something? Promise not to tell anybody?" Brandon asked.

"Sure, of course. You can ask me anything." I assured.

"Well... I never told anybody this, but I like Stella." Brandon admitted.

"Oh really?" I smiled.

"Yeah.." Brandon mumbled. I giggled.

"So Prince Charming, are you planning on asking her out?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think she likes me. I don't think that she would like someone like me."

"Come on, why wouldn't she like you? I'm pretty sure that if you ask her out, she'll say yes." I assured.

"I don't know..."  
><em><br>Next period..._

Brandon and I was at the same class as well. Stella, Layla, Riven, and Helia was the same class as well. Helia was like in almost in all of my classes. Great.

I was sitting in my seat, listening to the teacher's lesson. I felt bored so I looked around the classroom a few times, and caught Stella staring and me and Brandon. Why was she staring at me and Brandon? Wait. Can she be jealous of me and Brandon? Does Stella like Brandon as well? Who knows. I can't be too sure. I also caught Helia looking at me. But I don't know what that's about.

After all of my classes were over, I went straight to my dorm room.

"Hi Layla. Hi Tecna." I said. They both were doing their homework.

"Hi Flora!" Layla and Tecna both said.

Hey, can we ask you something?" Layla questioned.

"Sure, anything." I assured.

"Well... you and Brandon seem pretty close now. So... do you like him?" Tecna asked.

"No, of course not! We're just friends. Brandon is a great friend. He was even there for me when I had my horrible break up with my ex-boyfriend. We're nothing more than that. And besides, he likes somebody else." I said.

"What? Really? Who?" Layla and Tecna asked.

"I can't tell you. I promised him to not tell anybody. Sorry." I explained.

"Fine. Anyways, how come you never told us that you had a boyfriend? And is it true that your ex-boyfriend was Elaine's boyfriend? And if it is, she broke up with him." Layla told me.

"Good. He deserves it." I said.

Helia and Nabu came into the dorm room.

"Hi Flora, Layla and Tecna." Nabu said.

"Hi Nabu." We all said in unison.

"Hi Helia." Layla and Tecna said in unison. Seriously, how can they want to say hi to Helia?

"Hi Tecna and Layla." Helia said.

"So... I heard that you had a break up." Nabu mentioned.

When Nabu brought that up, that instantly changed my happy mood.

"Are you going to tell me that you told me so?" I asked, looking a bit depressed now.

Nabu walked over to me and hugged me. Not what I expected, but I hugged him back. I saw Helia glanced at us. After the hug, I heard my ringtone I checked to see who was calling me, and I saw Nick on the screen. How come I haven't deleted him yet? I didn't know if I should answer.

"Answer it." Helia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehh... I don't really like this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways.<br>**


	9. Seeing the Cheating Ex

**Omg, for some reason I feel in love with this story and always feeling like making more. Lol.**

* * *

><p>Why was Helia giving me advice?<p>

I hesitated, and clicked the green answer button.

I was nervous while holding the phone against my ear. "Hello?"

"Flora! I'm so glad you picked up! We need to talk." Nick said, sounding happier than ever.

Did he not remember what happened yesterday?

"I don't really want to." I said in a low voice.

"Come on baby. I'm taking a flight here tomorrow, and I want to talk to you." Nick begged.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not your 'baby'."

I looked up at Helia who seemed irritated.

"So yes that a yes?" he asked.

"Whatever, fine." I said, and hung up on him.

I can't believe that I agreed to see my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me. Why did I do that? I feel so stupid.

The next day at 7:00….

I finally got the fancy restaurant that the taxi dropped me off at.

I was wearing a silk pink one shoulder dress along with a almond color pumps with rhinestones. I was also wearing a almond color crystal ring, a many layered pearl bracelet, and pink rose studs. I also had a pink rose clutch with me.** (AN: If you want to know what the outfit looks like, go to my homepage. And BTW now I'm starting to create my own outfits. Awesome!)**

I locked eyes with Nick, as he signaled me to come over.

He pulled out my chair for me, as I sat down. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. You look great, Flora." he smiled, examining my body.

I didn't give him an answer but gave the tiniest smile since he did compliment me.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for you. I got your favorite, pasta." he said.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I didn't want to say much to Nick.

The waitress came, holding out two plates of food, and sat it in front of us.

I grabbed the fork, and started eating the pasta.

"It's good." I said, chewing on it.

"It is. I knew Italian was your favorite." he said, biting on some of his steak.

There was one bright side to not dating him anymore. He's not a vegetarian, unlike me. I'm proud of being a vegetarian.

I pushed my hair behind my ears, and gave him a smile.

I felt so nervous around him, so I didn't know what to say.

I had to ask him. It's what I came here for.

"So, anyway. Nick, let's talk about what happened..." I said with my voice trailing off.

His happy smiled immediately dropped into a cold frown.

"I did it just for fun. You know I still love you." he said in a low voice.

"So you think dating Elaine was okay?" I snapped, dropping my utensils.

"Well you wouldn't hang out or make out with me since you were busy with your homework and your new friends." Nick replied angrily.

My eyes widened in shock. "You made out with her? You still think that was okay?"

"Flora. Stop being so loud. I tried to pretend it was you." he said, holding my hand across the table.

I snatched his hands away.

"You think that fixes everything?" I asked, raising my voice even higher.

"Flora, stop being a drama queen and be quiet. People are staring!" he spat harshly at me.

I felt my eyes well up with water. "Should I know how many other girls you dated?"

He looked like he was thinking, as in he seemed like he was counting how many girls he dated behind my back. I clenched my fists.

"Enough counting! You cheating douche bag!" I shouted, standing up on my feet.

The whole restaurant became quiet, as every ones heads turned to my direction.

My tears started running through my cheeks.

"You're just a cheating jerk and a playboy. I hate you! I never want to see you again!" I yelled out.

I grabbed my glass of water, then splashed it on Nick's face. After that, I walked to the door.

"Flora!" he called out.

But, it was too late. I was already out of the door, and walking along the sidewalk, wiping my tears away.

I took out my phone, hoping I could call someone for a ride back to campus. I was out of money so I couldn't afford a taxi.

The girls said they were shopping, so I didn't want to disturb them. Nabu and Brandon didn't pick up, so it only left me one person.

Helia.

My hands started to shake as I was tempted to click his name. It wouldn't do any harm, right? I was just asking for a ride home. I took in a deep breath, and clicked his name. I held the phone next to my ear, as it started to ring.

"Hello?" Helia answered after the forth ring.

"H-Helia?" I asked, sniffling.

"Flora? Is that you?" he asked, with his voice sounding confused.

"Yeah. Could you come pick me up?" I asked with a crackly voice, wiping a tear away.

"What? Where are you?"

"Downtown, outside of Starbuck's." I muffled.

"Stay there." he said.

And with that, he hung up on me.

I put my phone back into my clutch, and pressed my head against my palms. I didn't know that the night would end so bad. What makes it worst, that it started to rain.

I putted my jacket on and sat on a table outside in front of Starbuck's for another ten minutes thinking about what Nick and I had, until a Helia's car pulled up in front of Starbuck's.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you really look forward to the next chapter! xD<strong>


	10. Getting Better

**Not really feeling this chapter that much. :/ Hope you like it anyways, as I always say.**

* * *

><p>Helia came rushing out of the car, and pulling my arm up. I'm pretty sure he noticed that I was crying.<p>

"Let's go back to campus." he said, dragging me behind him.

He placed me in the passenger seat, and buckled my seat belt. He went into his driver's seat, and drove. He probably thought I was useless and stupid.

He started the car, and made a U turn to head back to the dorms.

I stared out in the windows, looking the street lights on the sidewalks, still thinking about what just happened tonight.

The whole ride was silent, which made it awkward.

He parked his car, and we both got out, and we both walked into the dorm room building. We got in the elevator in silence, and went back to our dorm. I went straight to my room without saying a word to him. Everything was just happening so fast, I didn't know what to do.

After thirty minutes of nothing, I decided that I had to talk to Helia. I couldn't ignore him any longer. It wasn't fixing any problems. I walked outside of his door, next to mine, and lightly knocked. When I didn't get an answer, I twisted the knob, and pushed the door open swiftly. Helia was at his desk, drawing. This boy sure likes art. I mean, I couldn't blame him. I personally like art too. I took a peek at his drawing. It looks amazing. Helia could be a real artist one day. Of course, I'm not going to tell him that, since I dislike him.

"Helia. I think we should talk now." I softly whispered.

Helia looked at me. He put his pencil down then moved to his bed.

"Come here." he said, patting a spot on the bed next to him.

I walked over to his bed, and sat down.

Everything was silent for a few seonds, until I spoke up.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"I overeacted. I should've let you explain before I jumped to conclusions." I said.

"That's funny, because I think I should be saying sorry." he said.

I gave him a small smile. "Let's just, forget things. Okay?"

He nodded. "So, what's up with the fancy pink dress?"

I blushed, and I swore my cheeks were the color of my dress. "Fancy dinner with Nick. Didn't turn out so well."

He chuckled. "Well, I can see that."

"Shut up." I said, lightly pushing him.

"Nick's a jerk." Helia mumbled.

"I see that now." I pointed out.

"Good. You were just too blinded by love." he teased.

"Hey, hey. Don't ruin the deep moment." I said, smiling.

"Well-" Helia was cut off by his sentence when we heard a knock on the door. Helia and I frowning, Helia got up and opened the door. It was Riven and Musa in front of the door. They came into the room.

"Flora, what are you doing here in Helia's room? Don't you both hate each other?" Musa asked.

"Yeah!" Helia and I said in unison. Helia and I looked at each other, frowning. Musa and Riven both had confusing looks in their faces.

"Anways, I was wondering if you have Mr. Calvin's homework, because I need help on it. Timmy isn't on campus. So let me copy you." Riven demanded.

"Riven, do your own work. It's not that hard." Helia replied.

"Easy for you to say! You're always having straight A's." Riven argued.

So Helia was smart? Oh.

"Whatever, I'll just ask Timmy. Bye." Riven said.

"Bye Helia and Flora." Musa said as they both left the room.  
><em><br>Couple of days later..._

It was finally weekend, and I took a break from study exams and doing homework.

Helia and I both woke up at the same time, which is surprising. Because I wake up pretty early. I'm surprised that Helia could wake up as early as I can. We both watched boring morning TV shows at seven in the morning.

Don't get me wrong, we still fought and argued, but we didn't _hate _each other. We just _disliked _each other. A lot.

We stumbled in the kitchen, and I went searching in the fridge. I found a carton, and got out a glass.

"Milk?" I asked.

Helia shook his head, and took a seat on the counter.

I opened the carton, expecting fresh milk to come out, but instead, chunks of white stuff came out.

"Helia! What is this?" I asked, covering my nose from the sour smell.

He made a disgusted face, and covered his face with his hands.

"Get that away from me." he ordered.

"Ugh, no one shops for food around here. This thing expired a few days ago. I guess we were all so busy with homework, that we didn't actually have any time for grocery shopping." I muttered.

I poured the remaining out in the sink, and threw the carton in the trash.

"Let's go to the grocery store, again." he suggested.

Helia and I got back to our rooms and got dressed.

I brushed my hair, and applied lip balm. I never really liked make up. I always liked the natural look.

I walked outside, and realized Helia had already been waiting.

"It's about time. You took forever and came out looking like this?" he asked, like he was disgusted by the way I look.

I rolled my eyes, and punched his arm lightly.

We walked to the parking lots, and got in his car.

We drove off in silence, until I turned on the radio. My favorite song was in the chorus, so I started singing. I'm usually shy when it comes to singing in front of people. I don't know why, but I don't feel shy when I sing in front on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... it's getting a bit better between Flora and Helia.<strong>


	11. Rumored Romance

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BIG TIME RUSH ELEVATE ALBUM CAME OUT. GOT LIKE ALL OF THEIR NEW SONGS NOW. My favorite songs in the album is Elevate, Paralyzed, Superstar, Music Sounds Better With U, and Love Me Love Me! Sorry if you don't care about Big Time Rush! D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Helia's P.O.V.<strong>

"No! Not your singing again!" I complained.

Okay. Flora wasn't a bad singer. In fact, she has a good voice. But I just like pretending that I don't like her singing.

Flora started continued singing, like she didn't care what I thought. I rolled my eyes.

After for 7 minutes of driving, we finally got to the grocery store.

"Your buying me whatever I want." She said, as we walked in.

"Your hilarious." I said with no emotion.

We walked to the dairy section, and picked up a fresh carton of milk.I notice her looking at the yogurt and picking it up.

"Helia!" Flora said.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Let's get yogurt!" She directed.

"Come on, we don't have enough money for yogurt. Put it back." I demanded.

She took the pack of yogurt anyways. I rolled my eyes. We looked around, and picked up some cereal, fruits, and drinks.

I turned around to Flora. "Really? Flora? Put the yogurt back. We don't have enough money for yogurt."

"Please? I'll pay you back once we get home." She assured.

"No Flora-"

"I'll buy you them." someone said.

I turned around and saw Brandon, along with Sky.

"Hi Brandon! Hi Sky." she waved, as Brandon and Sky walked over to us.

"Hey Flora, hey Helia." Brandon and Sky said.

"Hey." I said, fist bumping Brandon and Sky.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Flora asked.

"Well, our dorm room was out of food, so Bloom and Stella forced us to go shopping for food." Sky explained.

We boys then started a conversation.

**Flora's P.O.V.**

After that, the guys started talking about their "guy stuff" which made me feel awkward, since I was the only one.

"Hey, I think we should stop talking about this when Flora is here. She probably feels awkward right now." Brandon mentioned.

Helia shifted his eyes to me.

"Thank you Brandon!" I said.

"Hand me the yogurt. I'll buy them for you." Brandon smiled.

I smiled at Brandon.

"Thanks Brandon. It's the least you can do." I joked.

I shifted my eyes to Helia, who looked just a bit angry. I shrugged it off, it was his signature look, after all.

"Ha Helia, now we got yogurt." I stated.

"Whatever."

After that, we were are done with our shopping so we all got outside of the grocery store.

"I'm going to head back to the campus to Bloom. Brandon, wanna come?" Sky asked.

"Nah. I want to go somewhere." Brandon answered.

"Okay, fine by me." Sky got into his car and drove off.

"Hey Flora, wanna go for frozen yogurt?" Brandon asked.

I chucked. "You offer me to go eat frozen yogurt with you, when you just bought regular yogurt for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Brandon replied.

"Fine, I'll go. Helia, you can carry all of the groceries back to the campus, right?" I asked.

"Whatever." Helia said.

When I looked at him, he looked a bit angry again. I just shrugged it off.

Helia walked into the car with the groceries and then drove off. After that, we walked over to Planet Frozen was one of those places where you could get anything you wanted, and paid for the amount you got. WE got cups and then put in multiple yogurt flavors and toppings on it. We paid for it and then we sat at a table, and started a conversation. After for about 2 minutes, I had to ask Brandon what I been wondering.

"Are you going to make a move on Stella? And don't worry, your secret is still safe with me." I winked.

"I'm not planning to. She wouldn't like an incredibly charming and a hot guy like me." Brandon joked.

That made me chuckle. Brandon is sure funny.

"Brandon, stop saying things. Make a move on her." I advised. I'm pretty sure that Stella likes Brandon. I can see it in her eyes. Brandon and Stella looks cute together.

**Helia's P.O.V. (Back at the campus)**

I had Nabu help me carry the groceries and placed them in the kitchen.

"Hey Helia, where's Flora?" Nabu asked.

"Flora is with Brandon." I answered.

Layla immediately stopped watching TV. "Really?" Layla asked.

"Yeah."

"I think that they like each other. I mean that they keep on hanging out." Layla pointed out.

"I have to agree with Layla. It seems like there's something going on with them." Nabu added.

I was silent. Can they really like each other? Oh, like I care.

My thoughts got interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Nabu got the door and opened it. It was Sky, Bloom, and Stella.

Everybody greeted each other.

"We were all bored so we decided to come over here." Bloom said.

"Where's Flora?" Sky asked.

"She's with Brandon right now." Layla replied.

Stella's head shot up the second Layla said the sentence.

"What is she doing with Brandon?" Stella questioned.

"Flora and Brandon said that they were going to go out for frozen yogurt. Brandon even bought yogurt for Flora. Nabu and Layla here thinks that Flora and Brandon like each other." I answered.

"Oh." was all that Stella could say. Stella looked a bit depressed after I told her that. Did she like Brandon?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo... now people thinks that Brandon and Flora likes each other. HEHEHE. :D OMG, thank you for 63 reviews already in only ten chapters. It's alot to me! (: And BTW, I am running of stories to actually read. Can you guys message me what Flora and Helia stories you read? I want more to read.<br>**


	12. Try Before Judge

**Since it's almost Thanksgiving, I decided to post TWO chapters in one day. :D Your welcome. Anyways, This chapter is pointless. xD But I wanted to do this chapter, so at least that I can make the story longer. And this chapter also has the others characters more, so that's a good thing. And Helia also gets moded in the chapter. Lol. I don't think you guys would like this chapter, but I do. Haha.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was weekend, so I had free time. I decided to make a cake with lemon butter frosting and lemon filling. <strong>(AN: It seems like the kind of cake that Flora would make. I was going to make her bake a red velvet cake, but it was too unoriginal.) <strong>I took out all of the ingredients required to make the cake. It's a secret recipe from my family. The recipe is very delicious, in my opinion. I putted the ingredients into the bowl and starting mixing it.

I saw Helia at sight.

"What are you doing?" Helia asked.

"I'm making cake." I replied.

"Yuck."

"Don't judge until you actually try it, Helia." I spat.

"I don't need to try it. When I know you're making the cake, I know that it's going to be horrible cake." Helia said.

"Ugh, whatever. But you're wrong." I pointed out.

Helia ignored me. Helia sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
><em><br>An hour later..._

I was finally done baking the cake. I only had to add the finishing touches by adding the frosting. Nabu was the only one at the dorm room, so I guess he would be the first one to try it.

"Nabu!" I called out.

Nabu came in the kitchen. "What Flora?"

"Cake's ready." I said.

"You made cake? And you didn't tell me? Let me try some!" Nabu beamed.

I gave Nabu a slice of cake for Nabu to try out.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"Yum, this is one of the best cakes I have ever ate. Can I have seconds?" Nabu asked.

"You're not even done with your first one." I pointed out.

"But with cake this good, I'm going to be eating like 4." Nabu complimented.

"Sorry, but I wanted to save for a couple of other people."

Nabu groaned.

Layla, Tecna, Musa, Bloom and Stella got into the kitchen. "Hey, where did the cake come from?" Layla asked.

"I made it. Try some you guys." I offered.

Layla, Tecna, Musa, Bloom, and Stella tried the cake, and they all got the same reaction as Nabu. They both thought it was delicious as well.

"Yum, this is good!" Tecna stated.

"Mmmmm." Layla and Bloom said in unison, clearing stating that the cake was delicious.

Stella and Musa didn't say anything but putted up a thumbs up.

"I'm glad you guys like it as well." Flora said.

There was a knock in the dorm room, and Flora opened the door. Timmy, Riven, and Sky came in to the dorm room, and clearly noticed the cake in the counter of the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Nabu asked.

"Well, me and Riven, and Sky came in here because we heard that our girlfriends were in here." Timmy explained. **(AN: Okay, let me explain. Timmy and Tecna, Bloom and sky, amd Musa and Riven is already a couple. Brandon and Stella and Layla and Nabu isn't a couple yet. I like it that way.)**

"Okay, enough with the explaining! Give us some cake!" Riven demanded.

Flora gave the three boys the slices of cake as well. The three boys ate one bite of it, and loved the cake.

"This is good. Did you make this Flora? If you did, you're sure a good baker. You should bake more often when I get hungry!" Sky said.

"Yeah, I made this. And I'll try to bake more often. But someone probably wouldn't like it."

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Helia." I stated.

"Did he ever tried your cake?"

"Nope. And he told me that if I was making it, he knows that the cake would taste horrible." I explained.

"Well, Helia sure would getting moded if he tried some of your cake." Riven commented.

I chuckled.

After for about two minutes, Helia and Brandon entered the dorm room as well. The dorm room was a bit full now.

"Woah, what is everybody doing here? Is there a party here? And _I_wasn't invited?" Brandon questioned.

"Yeah, we're having a party without you. We're having so much fun without you guys." Riven lied.

"Riven's just kidding. We were just eating Flora's cake." Musa assured.

"Oooh, let me try!" Brandon demanded. I gave a slice to Brandon and Brandon took a bite of it.

"Oh, this is good Flora! This is the best lemon cake I ever had!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Thank you Brandon." I said.

When I looked at Stella, I saw a small glare. Wait... was she jealous of me and Brandon? No, it couldn't be! I mean we aren't even dating. And besides, Brandon likes Stella, not me. I hope Stella knows that.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V.**

"Hey Helia, try some!" Brandon said.

"Nah, I'm alright." I assured.

"Come on dude, it's really good." Riven assured.

"Don't be a pussy and try it!" Stella exclaimed.

Flora laughed at that sentence.

"Fine. But I know that I'll regret it." I said.

Flora gave me a slice of the cake. I took a bite of it. Everyone was waiting for my opinion. Oh my god, the cake tastes amazing. It was the best lemon cake I ever tried. I love lemon cakes. But of course, I don't want to tell Flora that it's good.

"I don't really like the cake." I lied. Why did I lie? I loved the cake. I could have just said that I tasted better so I could have continued to eat it.

Everybody's jaws dropped. "Are you serious Helia? The rest of us like it!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Whatever, it means that I can eat it!" Nabu said. Nabu came over to me and took my plate of cake and took bites of it. I watched in torture as I watched everyone else finish their slice of delicious cake.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHA. (;<strong>


	13. 2 New Love Birds

I was at the dorm room in Layla's room with Stella and Layla half an hour before class.

"I need a outfit for my date tonight. I'm so excited! My date is so hot." Layla beamed. Whoa, I can tell she's really excited for her date.

"Here's an outfit I picked out from your closet. Like it?" Stella asked, holding up an outfit for Layla.

"Oh my god Stella, this outfit is perfect. I'm definitely going to wear this. Thanks Stella!" Layla said.

"Your welcome. If you need help with fashion, I'm always available." Stella winked.

Today, I was wearing a dark green floral tank top with white jeans. I was also wearing a gold and white flower bracelet with flower studs. Oh I almost forgot, I had on a pair of dark green floral flats and a messenger bag, since it was a school day. **(AN: If you want to know what Flora's outfit look like, go on my homepage to check it out.)**

Stella was like the best fashionista I know. She always know how to put together a perfect outfit and know what fashion is in and out.  
><em><br>At class..._

"Flora, I want to tell you something. You're like one of my best friends. Actually you're my bestest friend I have, that's a girl. You know that?" Brandon whispered so the teacher couldn't hear.

"Oh really? I'm so flattered, Brandon." I said.

"Oh, so you don't feel the same way? Flora, you have just hurt my feelings." Brandon joked.

I chuckled. "You're my best guy friend too." I told Brandon.

I took a glance at Stella, and noticed Stella watching us. After she saw me glance at her, she quickly looked away. I wonder if Brandon ever noticed that.  
><em><br>9:00 PM..._

Layla, Nabu, and Helia weren't at the dorm room. So me and Brandon was studying and doing homework on the couch of my dorm room.

"Flora, this is hard. Help me." Brandon begged.

"Oh fine." I said. I started lecturing him about the algebra work we were doing.

"Oh, I get it now. Thanks Flora. You're the best. You're really smart." Brandon admitted.

"Aw, thanks. It's nothing." I told him.

I heard the knob of the door twist. It was Layla and Nabu. Wait... Layla said that she had a date tonight. Could Nabu be her date? I went over to Layla and Nabu.

"Hey didn't you say that you had a date tonight, Layla?" I questioned.

"Yeah.." Layla answered.

"Wait, was Nabu your "hot" date?" I questioned.

"Uh..." I could see that Layla's cheeks were becoming pink.

"Thanks, I try my best." Nabu added. Layla hit Nabu in the stomach.

"Nabu!" Layla whispered. Nabu chuckled.

"It's okay. You don't have to hide it from anyone. I know you guys like each other." I assured.

"Woah woah woah. Layla and Nabu is dating? I knew it!" Brandon yelled.

Layla and Nabu both smiled.

Helia came out of his room. "Hey, Brandon, when did you get here?" Helia asked.

"A while ago. I was studying with Flora." Brandon told.

"Oh." Helia looked slightly angry. Whatever.

"Hey, Nabu and Layla are dating now." I informed.

"Eh, it's no surprise. You guys looked perfect for each other." Helia commented.

Layla and Nabu blushed. I wish I had someone that was perfect for me, like them.  
><em><br>The next day..._

Brandon and I was walking to class, and notice something, really surprising. We both saw Stella kissing another guy. I looked at Brandon, and he looked like he was hurt. I didn't know what to say. I thought that Stella liked Brandon. Why is she kissing another guy?

"I can't believe it. She's kissing another guy. And I was going to ask her out." Brandon muttered.

I didn't know what to tell him.

"Let's just go Flora." Brandon muttered.

I followed Brandon to class. I knew that he was upset.

"I knew that she wouldn't like me. And that guy she was kissing was probably her new boyfriend." Brandon added.

"Brandon, I really don't know. I thought that Stella liked you. By the way she looks at you, she seems like she likes you." I added.

"I guess you were wrong. If she did like me, she wouldn't be kissing another guy." Brandon commented.

So I really was wrong? Seriously?

"Let's just forget it. Let's just focus in class today." Brandon directed.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the time. I don't want to bother him.  
><em><br>Afterschool..._

Brandon and I walked to the cafe in the campus. Brandon ordered a iced latte, and I ordered green tea.

"Flora, you sure like tea." Brandon said.

"Hey, I _love _tea. It's like my favorite drink." I admitted.

"I don't get how you like tea. Tea tastes almost like nothing." Brandon said.

"Whatever. I still love it."

"Hey Flora, I have an idea. But it's pretty crazy." Brandon admitted.

"Try me."

"Would you go out with me?" Brandon asked.

I almost choked on my green tea.

"What?"

Brandon chuckled. "Flora, you make me laugh sometimes. I mean that we both _pretend _to go out, to make Stella jealous. You in Flora?" Brandon purposed.

"I don't know about this..."

"Come on, please Flora. You know how much I like her. Please! You would be thee bestest friend in the world!" Brandon begged.

"That idea sounds pretty crazy." I informed.

Brandon gave me his best puppy dog face. I couldn't resist. It looked like that if I said yes, he would be really happy. And I really don't want Brandon to keep on being upset about Stella.

"Fine, just because I want to make you happy." I said. What was I getting myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? You tell me. ;)<br>**


	14. Official Pretend Couple

**Great. Now I have some trouble of thinking what I should write for the next few chapters. Have any suggestions? Just message me. Ideas will gladly be appreciated!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Flora! You're the best. But Flora, you can't tell anybody. Because then they might tell Stella. So we have to keep this to ourselves. Is that okay?" Brandon asked.<p>

"Okay, I won't tell anybody. How about we both just take a picture together and then post it on Facebook and everybody will know they we're officially together." Brandon suggested.

"Okay." I hated lying to people, but I guess since Brandon really want this, I would do this for him since he_ is_my best guy friend after all.

Brandon took out his phone and took a picture of both of us sitting closely together., smiling. I looked at the picture, and I have to admit, it was a good picture. Brandon posted the picture on Facebook on his phone, and putted on a caption saying that we're dating.

Brandon and I said our good byes, and headed back to our dorm rooms.

When I walked in the dorm room, the first person I see is Layla and Bloom. I guess they were doing homework together.

"Oh my god, you're dating Brandon now?" Bloom shouted.

"Yeah..." I sounded unsure but Layla and Bloom didn't seem to notice.

"I knew it! You guys were hanging out together a lot! I knew that you guys liked each other." Layla stated. Wait, what? She thought that I liked him? No, she got the wrong idea. Why does everybody assume that when you hang out with guys, it automatically means that you like them? I wanted to tell Layla that it was all fake to get Stella jealous, but I told Brandon that I wouldn't tell anybody.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V.**

I came out of his room and into the living room, where the girls were.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We have some news. Flora and Brandon are dating." Bloom informed.

What? Flora and Brandon are dating now? Seriously? Why am I feeling a bit of... jealously? What am I thinking? I can _never _be jealous of Flora dating someone else. Why would I? It's _Flora_. We both don't like each other.

I fake laughed. "Why would anyone want to date _you_? I'm surprise that someone actually likes you." I said.

"Ugh, you're such a jerk." Flora stated. She then hit me on the back of my head.

"Ow." I gave her a smirk.  
><strong><br>Flora's P.O.V. (The next day)**

Brandon and I were walking to class together, normally, like any friends was, until...

"Hey Flora, it's Stella! Hold hands with me when we pass by Stella." Brandon directed.

Brandon and I quickly holded hands as we passed by Stella. When I took a glance at Stella's face, and she had a shocked expression on her face. I think the plan could be working.  
><em><br>In class..._

The teacher was out of the class, so basically now the class is very loud. I was with Brandon, Bloom, Stella, Sky, and Helia. Okay, of course I don't want Helia with the rest of us. But Helia is with us because everybody else likes him. I still don't get that.

"So you guys are really going out?" Sky asked.

"Yup, it's true." Brandon smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. I can tell that he's really trying to get Stella jealous. I took a glance at Stella and I could see that she kept staring at Brandon.

One of the dumb jocks came over to our group.

"Hey, so I hear that you both are going out. How come I never seen you guys do any _action_yet?" Trey asked.

"What do you mean by "_action_"?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you both make out yet. Come on, kiss each other!" Trey shouted.

The whole class started shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", including Bloom and Sky. Helia and Stella were the only one who didn't shouted along with the class.

Brandon and I looked at each other. Brandon is a great guy to me, but I didn't want to kiss him. I guess we're going to have to kiss each other to show that we're actually a "couple."

Brandon and I were leaning towards each other, slowly. Everybody was watching us. Our lips were just about to meet until...

The bell rang. The class was over. Phew, saved by the bell.

Everybody, including us, walked out of the class to our next class. Good thing everybody forgot about the whole kiss thing. Brandon and I walked in different directions since we don't have classes together for our next period.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V. (9:00 PM)**

I was at my room, drawing, like always. When I draw, it just takes my mind of things. I was about to finish my drawing until I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and opened the door. It was Stella.

By the look of Stella's eyes, it seemed that she was crying.

"Hi Helia. Can I talk you to?" Stella asked.

"Sure, come in." Stella sat on my bed.

"So, why are you here?" I questioned.

"I want to talk to you. You seem like the perfect person to talk to, since you're really nice and trusting. Plus, I need the advice from a guy. You seem to be the perfect guy to talk to." Stella told me. Ha, I doubt Flora would think that.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, the truth is, I like Brandon. But then now he's dating Flora. I love Flora as a friend, but I can't stand seeing Brandon with another girl! I even tried to get Brandon jealous before by kissing another guy in front of him. I guess it didn't work." Stella pouted.

"Stella, I always knew that you liked Brandon. I could tell by the way you look at him. And I think that Brandon likes you too." I assured.

"How? He obviously doesn't. He's with Flora now." Stella recalled.

"Maybe they're not actually dating." I added.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Love you guys! xoxo Like it? Hate it? You tell me. ;)<br>**


	15. Love Confessions

**I feel like I'm losing some of my readers... oh well. D:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, are you talking about Helia?" Stella asked.<p>

"Stella, I never told you this, but I know that Brandon likes you as well. I know these things. I can tell by the way he looks at you. He couldn't have wanted to date Flora. I mean, look at her." I said.

"Helia, shut up. Don't talk about Flora like that. You know that she's pretty." Stella argued.

I was silent for a moment.

"Okay, let's go back to talking Brandon." Stella directed.

**Flora's P.O.V.**

I was walking to my room passing Helia's room, until I heard a familiar voice. It sounded like Stella's voice. Okay, I hate listening to people's private conversations. I didn't want to do this, but I have to know what they're talking about. I stayed near Helia's closed door so I can hear what they were talking about.

"So do you really think that Brandon likes me back? Are you sure? You know I really like him. And I _really _want him to like me back." I heard Stella say.

I knew it! I knew that Stella had feelings for Brandon as well! I must tell Brandon this as soon as possible.

"I'm serious! Brandon wouldn't want date Flora." Helia commented.

Am I suppose to be offended? Helia, when are you stop going to be such a jerk? I guess never.

I had all the information I needed, so I went out of the dorm room and walked to Brandon's dorm room. When I finally got there, I knocked on the door. Brandon opened the door.

"Hey Flora. What are you doing here?" Brandon asked.

"I want to talk to you, about Stella." I whispered.

Brandon let me in into his room so no one else could get listen to our conversation since Sky and Bloom was in the couch watching TV.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to say?" Brandon asked.

"Stella likes you." I stated.

Brandon was silent for a few seconds.

"How can you be so positive Flora? I mean did you not see her kiss with another dumb jock?" Brandon asked.

"She probably did that to make you jealous. Brandon, I know this stuff. She had feelings for you. I even overheard her conversation with Helia about how much she likes you." I explained.

"Ooo, Flora was eavesdropping on other people's conversations! Flora is being a such bad girl!" Brandon joked. I hit Brandon lightly on the arm.

"Why are you still here Brandon? Make a move on Stella! And don't chicken out!" I advised.

"Okay, fine. But let me say something first." It seem like Brandon was preparing to say a speech.

"Flora, I'm breaking up with you. Things haven't been working out between us. I know right now that your very devastated since I _am _good looking." Brandon joked.

I laughed at that one. "Yeah, I'm very devastated." I sarcastically said.

"Now go win Stella."

Brandon and I were about to leave the dorm room, until we saw Stella enter the dorm room.

"Oh, hi guys." Stella said.

"Hey Stella. Will you go out with me?" Brandon asked.

Bloom and Sky almost choked on their popcorn. They must be shocked, since they think that I was going out with Brandon.

Stella's face lit up. "But what about Flora?" Stella asked.

"The truth is, we never really dated. I only wanted to make you jealous, because I like you. You're really pretty." Brandon admitted.

"Wait, you tried to make me jealous? Oh my god, I tried to make you jealous too!" Stella admitted.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes! I will go out with you!" Stella gave Brandon a peck on the lips, and then hugged him. Aww, they looked so cute together already!

By the look of Sky and Bloom's faces, they seem very shocked and confused. It doesn't matter, as long as Stella and Brandon are happy.

I said my goodbyes to everybody and headed back to my dorm room. Layla and Nabu were sitting on the couch watching TV while eating Chinese food.

"Hey Flora, where were you?" Layla asked.

"Oh, I was at Brandon, Sky, Bloom, and Stella's dorm room. Brandon and Stella are together now." I cheered.

"Wait, what? I'm confused. Aren't you dating Brandon?" Nabu asked.

I explained everything to Layla and Nabu about the whole pretend dating thing, and then Brandon and Stella's confessions. I also told them how Sky and Bloom almost choked on their popcorn.

Layla and Nabu looked surprised, and shocked. The same reaction as Bloom and Sky's. Helia walked into the TV area where we were all in.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Helia asked.

Layla and Nabu explained everything I just told them, since of course obviously I don't want to explain it to him.

"Okay." Was all that Helia said. Okay, that's not what I expected. I thought that Helia would be as shocked as Bloom, Sky, Layla, and Nabu. Wait… does he have something to do this this?

"How come you don't look shocked or surprised?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say that I saw it coming." Helia replied.

Ugh, Helia is so confusing sometimes.

After that, I went back to room, and changed into my pajamas. I went onto my laptop and went on Facebook. I noticed that Brandon and both changed their relationship status to "In a relationship with Stella/Brandon." It was nice how they both were a couple now. Now my Brandon is happy.

I felt a little tired, since it was a long day. I decided to check a few things on my laptop before shutting it and going right to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There, happy? Stella and Brandon are finally together!<strong>


	16. Mysterious Dream

_"I-I didn't know you liked me this way." I breathed._

_I felt a pair of soft lips touch against mine._

_"I did. I just didn't know it." the voice sweetly muttered, kissing me again._

_I didn't hesitate to kiss them back, even if I didn't know who I was kissing._

_"I like you, too." I whispered, finally pulling his face away to see who it was._

I snapped back in reality, and found myself on my bed. I realized that it was just a dream.

I immediately sat up, wondering who it was.

Why did I just have to wake up right when the perfect moment was about to happen?

I looked at my alarm clock, and saw that it was 3:12 AM.

There was no use to trying go back to sleep now, since my amazing dream will come back. I left my room and went into the kitchen, to make tea. Drinking tea wouldn't hurt.

I was just done making my tea, and started taking sips on it. The tea didn't really help out a lot. I sat down on the couch and got out my phone, and decided to text Brandon.

_From Flora: Hey, are you awake? I woke up from this amazing dream, and so I decided to make and then drink tea._

I waited for a reply from Brandon.

_From Brandon: Yeah, I'm awake, because I forgot to put my phone on silent. It's like you drink tea everyday! And what was the dream about?_

_From Flora: Sorry! My dream may sound a little cheesy, but I was kissing someone, but before I could see who it is, I woke up._

_From Brandon: No, it's okay. I don't mind. Since you did help me get Stella. Ha, I bet your dream was about Helia! Maybe he likes you. ;)_

My eyes widen as I read the text message. No way the dream could be about Helia!

_From Flora: No way! We don't like each other. There's no way that the dream was about Helia! Stop saying things._

_From Brandon: Yeah, you keep thinking that to yourself._

_From Flora: Ugh, whatever. You're crazy for thinking that._

_From Brandon: I feel like going back to sleep now. Good night Flora._

I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself. Helia, liking me? Yeah right. Hilarious.

"What's so funny?" someone asked.

I turned around, and the first thing I saw is Helia.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

He smirked, and tapped my nose.

"Don't do that." I told him.

"You think I would listen?" he asked.

I felt my cheeks getting warm, as I went over to sit on the sofa.

"I was hoping you would." I finally mumbled.

He sat on the left end of the couch.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, noticing it was only 3:30 in the morning.

"Since 3:15." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes to keep awake.

"How would you wake up this early?" Helia asked.

"Hey, I had a bad dream." I said, lying. I loved the dream. I only hated how I didn't know who I was kissing.

"Aww, did Flora have a dream about that monster in her closet?" he sarcastically asked.

"Yes, in fact, it had your face." I snapped.

"Hey, you didn't have to be so cold." he said, with the ends of his mouth slightly curving up.

I rolled my eyes, and tried my best not to smile back.

"Who the heck is up this early?" Nabu grumpily asked, coming out of his room.

"Morning Nabu." Helia said, doing a head nod.

"Man, it's freaking 3:30! Be quiet or go back to bed." Nabu angrily spat.

"Nabu, chill." I chuckled.

"Flora, shut up and go to bed." he said, giving a little laugh.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and go to bed. God, do you understand English?" Nabu asked irritated.

"Nabu you-"

"Ha, Helia was right. It's so fun to argue with you." Nabu suddenly said, laughing.

My eyes widened, but as soon as I found out Helia said that about me, my face flushed.

Helia looked over at me, and gave out a small smirk, but I saw him giving Nabu a death glare.

"Maybe I should-"

Helia cut him off with a serious look. "Go back to bed?"

"Yeah." Nabu muttered, walking back in his room.

I tried to avoid Helia's look. I was fun to argue with? What?

I don't think I even had to ask a bunch of questions to flip him out.

"Let's go back to bed." Helia suggested.

I nodded my head and agreement and we both walked back to our rooms. I got into my bed.

So did Brandon really meant what he said, about Helia liking me? What am I thinking? Of course not, that's _impossible. _Is it?

The next day…

It was finally weekend. Layla and Nabu were eating their breakfast. Helia and I were already done eating our breakfast, since we always wake up early. I noticed for a while that this dorm room doesn't have flowers, and I can't stand it. Every place looks nicer with flowers, doesn't it? I decided to buy more flowers to keep our dorm room looking nice.

"Hey guys, I'm going over to the flower shop outside of campus to buy some flowers for this dorm room." I informed.

"Why do we need flowers?" Layla asked.

"Because I love flowers." I said. They still probably don't get why I would want to waste my time buying more flowers.

"I still don't think we need any." Nabu admitted.

Layla nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll go with you." Helia finally spoke up.

"Why?"

"I think that this place needs flowers too."

I smiled. Finally, someone that agrees with me.

Helia and I got dressed, and then left the dorm room. We got into Helia's car, and we were on our way to the flower shop.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys can guess who the dream was about! xD<strong>


	17. Love Me Love Me

**Heyyy. There is going to be a song in this chapter! But this is not a song fan fiction. I just wanted to do this for fun, and plus because I love this song. I recommend listening to the song while like reading the lyrics because then you get more into the story, plus there are story lines between the song. So this is going to be the only chapter with a song. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flora's P.O.V.<strong>

Today, there was a talent show. Everybody was there, including me. I heard that Helia was going to perform on the show as well. I have to admit, I am curious what Helia was going to do up at that stage, and if he was going to be any good.****

**Helia's P.O.V. **

Me, Riven, and Nabu decided to enter the competition and sing a song that we thought was perfect for the show. Because the song was kind of what I was feeling right now. It was just the three of us doing performance. We only wanted to enter for fun. Not because we wanted to win. But it would be nice if we won.

Right now, I was current at the talent show, like everybody else at. I was sitting up in the front, next to the rest of the gang, even Flora. I gave her a smirk. Ha ha, it's fun messing with her. But I'm still a little mad at Nabu because he had to tell Flora that it was fun messing with her.

Anyways, it was almost our turn to go up to the stage. I hope our performance is good.__

_8 minutes later..._

"Next up at the stage is Nabu, Riven, and Helia!" The principal announced.

Nabu, Riven, and I walked up to the stage holding microphones. The music started.****

**(Love Me Love Me By Big Time Rush)**__

_Helia: Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>Helia, Riven, and Nabu: I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_Riven and Nabu: Drop drop hot stop the eye lock_  
><em>I must be dreaming go hit the alarm clock<em>  
><em>Helia: All of the lights, coming alive, thrill of the night<em>

_Nabu: Ay Ay Ay_

_Riven and Nabu: One dance two dance is not enough_  
><em>You got that glow on the dot so I'm not giving up<em>  
><em>Helia: I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic<em>  
><em>Why you try to hide it hide it<em>

_Helia: Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>Love me love me say you're gonna love me<em>  
><em>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

**Flora's P.O.V.**  
>Woah, Helia is sure a good singer.<p>

_Riven: I'm saying woah_  
><em>Don't tell me no<em>

_Helia: Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>I'm I'm ready to go<em>

I wonder if this song was about anybody.__

_Helia and Nabu: Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me_  
><em>Love me love me, lo-love me<em>  
><em>Helia: I'm ready to go<em>

_Riven and Nabu: Can't stop, wont stop the party rock_  
><em>You got that feel of you're lips, sweet, like Betty Crock-ER<em>  
><em>So call a doc-TER<em>  
><em>Nabu: Cause someone needs to take your temperature you're getting hotter<em>  
><em>Riven: All of the lights, coming alive, feel all it now<em>

_Riven: I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic_  
><em>Why you try to hide it hide it<em>

_Nabu: When I rock, you roll_  
><em>You're loosing control<em>  
><em>And if you got that feeling throw your<em>  
><em>Helia: Hands up in the air<em>

"They are on fire right now!" Musa said.

"They might actually have a chance to win this." Tecna informed.

Everybody nodded in agreement.__

_Helia: Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>Love me love me say you're gonna love me<em>  
><em>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_Nabu: I'm saying woah_  
><em>Don't tell me no<em>

_Helia: Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_Helia and Nabu: You be Juliet I'll be Romeo_  
><em>What you waiting for I know you wanna go<em>  
><em>Don't say goodbye cause we just said hello<em>  
><em>Say you're gonna love me girl cause I need to know<em>

Woah, I have to admit. They are killing it right now. Especially Helia.__

_Nabu: Ready?_  
><em>Helia and Riven: Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go<em>

_Nabu: Ready?_  
><em>Helia and Riven: Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go<em>

_Nabu: Let's do this_

_Helia: Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I know you're ready to go<em>  
><em>Love me love me say you're gonna love me<em>  
><em>Don't leave me out on the floor<em>

_Riven: I'm saying woah_  
><em>Don't tell me no<em>

_Helia: Love me love me say you're gonna love me_  
><em>I'm I'm I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>I'm I'm ready to go<em>

_Helia, Riven, and Nabu: Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me_  
><em>Love me love me, lo-love me, love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me, love me love me, lo-love me<em>

_I'm ready to go_****

**Helia's P.O.V.**

I heard the whole audience cheering for us. I'm guessing that we were performed great. I mean, we did have fun up there. We all got down from the stage and got back to our seats.

"Oh yeah, we were awesome up there!" Riven bragged.

"It was fun singing up there." Nabu admitted.

"I think that you guys can actually win this. Did you hear how loud the applause was?" Timmy asked.

If we won, do you think that Flora would be impressed?

There was a few more acts on, and as soon as I knew it, the talent show was over. It was time for the audience to decide who wins the talent show. The prize isn't money or anything, but just a trophy.

"Third place goes to Ariana. Second place goes to Sam and Christina. First place goes to….. Riven, Nabu, and Helia!" The principal announced.

All of the winners got up to the stage, including us. I didn't think that we would have actually won 1st place. I hope that Flora is impressed

The teachers gave us around a medium sized trophy that said "1st place", and handed to Riven, Nabu, and I. After that, we all got down from the stage and left the auditorium along with the rest of the gang.

"Woah, I'm impressed. You guys got 1st place." Musa said.

"I'm not surprised that you thought that was impressive. Anyways, who is going to keep the trophy?" Riven asked.

"I think we should give it to Helia, since he picked the song, and was a better singer than both of us. He probably really helped us win." Nabu informed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Helia, you can have the trophy." Riven said.

"Really? Thanks guys." I said.****

**Flora's P.O.V.**

Okay, as much as I hate to say this, but I'm really impressed. Helia was awesome up there! And he's a good singer.

Right now, it was around dark. We all went back to our own dorm room.

"Hey Flora, impressed?" Helia asked.

"Okay, I have to admit, I'm a little impressed that you won the show." I admitted.

"Ha, you must think that I'm amazing." Helia said.

"In your dreams." I snapped.

Like always, Helia smirks at me.


	18. Feelings

**I think that you guys would really like this chapter. Just saying! :D You will see why. (:**

* * *

><p>Here I am, in my bed. I just woke up from another of my dreams. I look at the time. 6:20.<p>

I walked over to the kitchen, to find something to drink. I got a cup of tea. I turn around, and Helia standing right there in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard someone walking into the kitchen." Helia said.

"Well, it's me."

"More nightmares?" Helia asked.

"No..."

Helia tapped me on the nose.

"What did I say about not touching my nose?" I asked.

"Did you really think that I would listen?" Helia questioned.

I sighed.

"May I have some tea?" Helia asked.

"Sure." I poured Helia a cup of tea. I'm still a bit surprised that he liked tea. Most guys don't like tea, like Brandon. Helia is sure different from most guys. I wonder why he didn't go back to bed.

Helia took a few sips of his tea. "Let's go Flora."

"Go where? And do you even know what time is it right now? It's way too early."

"What's the fun of it if it's not this early?"

"Fine." I muttered, as he pulled my arm, dragging me out the door.

"Just follow." he demanded.

I sighed, as he took my hand, and lead me somewhere. I felt myself becoming stiff as he held my hand. He had soft, warm hands. Not the sticky, gross kind Nate had. He must've noticed my blushing because he immediately let go.

"Get in the car." he whispered, not looking me in the eye.

Helia drove me somewhere an 20 minutes away from campus, and we were wandering in the forest.

"Where are we?" I asked, stepping on crunchy leaves.

"A forest." Heia said, as he kept walking forward.

I ignorantly sighed, to let him know I was annoyed. I mean, who wouldn't be? It was four in the morning, and I was walking around in the woods.

"Why are we at a forest?" I asked.

Helia ignored me.

"Come on, tell me. It's not like I don't like the forest or anything. I love the forest. It's part of nature." I said. I breathed the fresh air of the forest.

Where he is taking me? And why would be bother being with me?

"Alright, we're almost here." he muttered, with his neck turning a light shade of red.

Was he blushing? No. What was I thinking?

Helia blushing? It was just from the cold wind.

"Flora, let's go." he said, softly.

I followed him through bushes and trees. I looked around, and the area was empty, with the exception of one big tree on the far left side.

"Whoa." I muttered.

"Yeah." Helia breathed, walking pass me.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked, looking around at noticing small flowers.

"This is the place I come to when I was... upset." he explained, laying down on the fresh, dewy grass.

"Helia? Mr. Helia gets upset?" I sarcastically asked, laying down a few inches away from his body.

"I have feelings..." he mumbled, avoiding my stare.

"What feelings?" I asked, looking at the sky.

"I don't know. Like feelings for people." Helia nervously said.

Helia had feelings for someone? I felt a little bit of jealously come inside of me. My hands began to tremble, as I resisted myself from asking who it was.

"Like, with who?" I blurted out, with an angrier tone than I expected.

We face each other, and I noticed our faces were so close. Really close. Just a centimeter apart.

I wanted to move away, to make things less awkward, but my body was frozen. My body stiffened. I was looking at his beautiful eyes. He was looking at my eyes, too. When I noticed that, my face became pink. Was he going to kiss me? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his soft lips touched mine.

But, he immediately pulled away, and sat up, looking worried.

"Helia...?" I asked, sitting up with him.

"Flora. I'm s-so sorry!" he said, shaking his head back and fourth.

"Helia, it's okay." I whispered.

"Flora! It's not okay, I-I just k-kissed you..." he panicked.

I chuckled, and rolled my eyes. This was it. I was going to kiss him back.

I pulled Helia closer to me, and kissed him for exactly three seconds. And boy, I loved it.

"Here. Now, I kissed you, too." I shyly smiled.

He bit his lip, and his innocent face became a sly smile.

"Does this mean we're... something now?" he asked.  
><strong><br>Helia's P.O.V.**

Okay, I kissed her. And I loved it. She had soft lips. The only reason why I'm always being mean to her is because I've always been in love with her. Even the first time I saw her, I felt in love with her. But I didn't want to get my heart broken by her, since she was so beautiful with her tan skin and her carmel colored hair. I thought that she wouldn't like a quiet and sensitive artsy guy like me. So that's why I started being mean to her to stop me from falling in love with her. But I guess that didn't work. Because I'm madly in love now.  
><strong><br>Flora's P.O.V.**

I pursed my lips, and thought about it.

Helia and I. I love the sound of that, honestly.

"I'm going to miss you insulting me every four seconds." I chuckled, and Helia reached his hand to me to tickle me.

"O-oh! Helia! Stop!" I shouted in between laughs.

"Maybe if you're willing to go out with me." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm very sorry that this chapter is really short! :( But I hope you like this chapter. I really want to know your opinion for this chapter. So... you mind reviewing and telling me what you think of this chapter? :)<strong>


	19. Something

**Here it is! :D Sorry that it's a bit short...**

* * *

><p>I froze, and my body suddenly felt stiffer than ever. What should I do? Say yes? As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Something inside me just couldn't say yes, yet.<p>

"I-I, w-we can't." I whispered, knowing I just crushed him.

"What? Why? Flora, you kissed me back." Helia said in confusion.

I placed my hands on his muscular and strong hands.

"I know I did. And I'm sorry." I said, looking in his beautiful eyes.

He looked back at me, looking defeated.

"It's okay. I was just being stupid anyway." he shrugged, standing back up.

I knew he was hurting inside, I could tell by the gaze of his eyes.

"Wait, Helia, I didn't mean it like that." I explained, trying not to hurt him anymore.

"You know what? Let's just forget about our kiss. Like nothing happened. Okay?" Helia said, with his voice slightly cracking.

My heart sank to my stomach.

I like Helia, I really do. But, I didn't want a relationship, just yet. I just broke things off with Nick, after he cheated on me. And I don't want this happening to me, again.

"Helia, no, stop. Don't say that." I said.

"Whatever, let's just go home." Helia sighed heavily.

Helia turned around and started walking, but I went right in front of him.

"Helia, don't be mad." I pleaded.

"I'm not. You aren't ready, that's all." he mumbled.

As much as he denied it, I knew he was angry.

"How about one date?" I suggested.

His eyes lit up, and for a split second, I saw a slight smile.

"Fine. But, I'm choosing." he finally smiled.

I sighed in relief, knowing he wasn't mad. But, I was also excited for our date.

"The sun is coming up. We should go back... you look like a mess." he teased.

I looked down, and noticed I was still in my pajamas.

"Oh, shut up." I whined.

We got in the car, and started driving back to the campus.

"So, what are we now? Friend's with benefits?" I joked.

He gave me a chuckle, which made my heart melt.

"Sure." he smirked.

I turned to the side, just so he wouldn't see me blush.  
><em><br>At the campus..._

We walked back in our dorm room, laughing.

He made a joke on the hallways which caused me to laugh, a lot.

He finally opened our door, and we stepped inside, holding hands.

We didn't even realize Layla was on the couch and Nabu was in the kitchen until they gave out a loud, obnoxious cough.

Helia and I quickly snatched our hands away at the same time, and I turned bright red.

"Where were you guys..." Layla asked, suspiciously.

Helia rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, and I bit my lip nervously.

"We, uh, went for a walk." Helia muttered.

Nabu raised his one of his eyebrows, and then smirked.

"Is there something we should know? Because your hands were awfully close when you guys came in." Layla commented.

My eyes widened, as I looked over at Helia. His face was unreadable. It was pale and blank.

"He was just showing me a magic trick." I said.

Layla giggled from the couch, covering her face with a pillow.

"You wouldn't mind showing us? Would you, Helia?" Nabu asked, playing along with Layla.

"Man, shut up." Helia snapped, and stormed off to his room.

I snuck back inside my room, and keep thinking about what just happened. We were just two people that didn't like each other. And then we suddenly become something?  
><em><br>In class..._

I tapped my pen, up and down, trying to answer the last question on my quiz before time was up.  
><em><br>What was it?_

"Times, up!" Ms. Fields called out.

I quickly circled A, as Ms. Fields collected my paper. I moaned, and slumped back in my seat.

"Didn't study during the weekend?" Tecna asked from my left.

"No. I forgot. I tried studying at lunch break." I sighed.

"I bet you were busy with, cough cough, Helia." Musa and Tecna laughed.

My face flushed.

"We just went for a walk. Nothing happened. Now drop it." I said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Musa smiled, and winked at me. "Whatever you say, Flora."

I sighed, as the class ended. I hurriedly picked up my books, and went into the elevator to change floors. I clicked level 6, just as someone else clicked it with me. Our hands brushed, as I quickly snatched it away.

"Sorry." I politely said.

"Huh, it's okay." someone said, smirking.

I frowned, and turned around.

"Helia?" I asked.

"No, it's Voldemort." Helia sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

I glared at him, as the elevator doors opened, and we both stepped out to the sixth floor.

I made my way to the front of the class, and he followed me. He was in the same class as me. I took a seat in the front. Helia sat in the seat next to me.

"Shouldn't you sit in your usual spot over there?" I asked.

"No, I'd rather sit with you." he smiled.

I raised my one eyebrow at how sweet he was being. I decided to give him a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you didn't expect that... (; So... like it?<strong>


	20. Special

It was Friday, and I was at my bedroom and I was about to finish my homework.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Stella suddenly shouted, coming in my room along with the other girls.

"I'm just about to finish my homework."

"Okay, well stop doing your homework, and let's go to tonight's party downtown. The boys are going as well." Bloom directed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it's Friday and we all wanna party!" Musa exclaimed.

"I don't know…" I said unsurely.

"Come on, please Flora! I want to see you party!" Stella begged.

The girls kept on trying to convince me until I got to finally agreed.

"Okay… fine." I said unsurely.

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" Helia asked as he walked into my room.

"Oh, we just invited Flora with us to the party downtown." Tecna informed.

"So... do you guys want me to come?" Helia asked.

"Of course, Helia! You're invited!" Bloom assured.

"We're going to get ready for the party now. Bye Flora." Stella said as all of the girls walked out of the room.

At the party…

Stella chose my whole outfit for me. I felt a bit insecure. Because the outfit definitely wasn't usually what I would wear.

I was wearing a salmon colored one shoulder sequin dress with gold sequin pumps. Along with gold hoop earrings, three gold bangles, and a bow ring. **(AN: If you want to know what the outfit looks like, check it out in my homepage. And BTW, the link is going to be one top of the outfit for Catch My Heart, because then I want to keep the outfits for the stories together in one place.)** My hair was also placed to the sides. It was Stella's suggestion.

I was currently sitting in the chairs of the indoor dance party that the girls pretty much forced me to go to. The place was dark, with many flashing colored lights. I watched the girls dance with the guys while I was sitting down alone. Helia walked over to me with two cups of punch and sat in the seat next to me.

"Want some punch?" Helia offered.

"Sure." I took a sip of the punch that Helia offered me.

"You look bored." he mentioned.

"I kind of am." I admitted.

"Want to ditch this place?" he suggested.

I looked at him and saw how serious he was.

"But what about everybody else?" I asked.

He smirked. "Don't worry. We'll come back before they leave, okay?"

I smiled at his clever plan, and nodded.

He took me by my arm, and took me through a crowd of dancers to get to the exit. From outside of the party, I could still hear the loud, techno pop music blaring from the stereos.

"Let's go to the beach, it's not far from here." he said.

I nodded, and followed him, as we walked down the sidewalk. From the distance, I could see the ocean from the moon's light.  
>When we finally got there, I took off my uncomfortable pumps, and walked barefoot on the sand. I walked to the line of the shore, and let the cold water splash in between the spaces between my toes. I watched the moon's reflection in the ocean, and look over at Helia. His eyes were on me, and even though it was dark, I could see his face turning bright red. I turned away from him, trying to hide a smile.<p>

After a while of silence, I laid down on the sand. I felt Helia lay down on the sand next to me, to my surprise.  
>I guess you could say this moment is where every girl's fantasy come true, since my heart wouldn't stop beating. I was praying that the sound of the waves would overpower my heart beat. I didn't want Helia to know he was making me go crazy.<p>

"What do you think will happen if we start going out?" Helia asked out of no where.

I kept my eyes away from him, and stared at the grains of sand I was playing with.

"I don't know. But, all I know is I'm going to miss you insulting me every two seconds." I whispered.

Even though it sounded like a joke, I meant it.

"I asked you that before, and you still have the same answer?" he asked.

"Yes. Because I mean it." I said, sternly.

I heard him give out a low, short chuckle.

"I guess we'll find out after our date tomorrow." he said.

"Yup. We'll take it from there." I said, rolling to my side so he couldn't see me smiling.

I guess he took it as a sign that I was about to fall asleep, so he kept quiet.

My eyelids did start to feel heavy. I started loosing consciousness, as I was about to drift off to sleep.

**Helia's P.O.V.**

I stayed up, watching Flora sound asleep. She looked so innocent and peaceful. I wish I had a hoodie or coat right now. I would've wrapped it over her. She looked pretty cold, so I did the only thing I could. I felt my arms trembling as I wrapped my arms around her. I looked at her expression, and I small smile formed on her lips. I didn't know why I felt this way around her. She was different from the other girl's I met. She was special.

After for about 25 minutes, I decided to just carry her to my car and drive her back to the campus to let her sleep peacefully.

At the campus…

Usually if I carried Flora in front of people, people would probably look at me with weird faces. But since it was really late and dark, no one was outside. I finally got to the dorm room, opened her bedroom door, and placed her on the bed. I placed the blanket over her. I tiptoed to the door until Layla came in.

"Why are you guys here? Why did you guys just ditch the party?" Layla questioned.

"Shhh! Flora is sleeping!" I whispered.

Layla didn't say anything else. She walked out of the room.

I looked at her face one more time before I left her room. I could see a small smile on her face. She was sure something special.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really feelings this chapter... : But I hope you like it anyways. And I still feel like I'm losing readers. But stay tuned for the end! I feel like I'm kind of stuck for the ending... but I know what to write next! :D**


	21. Date With Helia

**I think that you guys will be satisfied with this chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up on a Saturday morning, only to find out that I was in a sequin dress. I tried remembering what happened yesterday. Now it all came to me. The last thing I remembered was that I was at the beach, with Helia. Wait... but how did I get in bed?<p>

I changed into my usual clothes, and walked out of my room. I walked over to Helia's room and slowly opened the door. Helia was asleep. I understand why. We were awake really late yesterday, so he must have been tired. He looked so cute sleeping.

I decided to make tea, for me and Helia. I felt like being really nice to him today. I went to the kitchen and started making tea. When I heard footsteps, I was hoping it was going to be Helia. But instead, it was Nabu.

"What are you making?" Nabu asked.

"Some tea." I said.

"Aw man. I thought you were making breakfast. Never mind. I'm going back to sleep." Nabu purposed.

Nabu walked back to his room. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps again. This time, it was Helia with messy bed hair. I smiled.

"Helia, you want some green tea?" I asked.

"Sure."

I handed him the green tea. "Thanks." he said.

Helia and I sat down on the counter and drank our tea.

"Helia, I just wanted to ask... but how did I end up on the bed?" I questioned.

"Well... you fell asleep on the beach, so I carried to you the car, and then carried you back to the dorm room." Helia explained.

"Really? Thanks Helia." I gave him my best smile. It was thoughtful of him to carry me back to the bed.

"Hey, let's make breakfast." Helia suggested.

I agreed with him, and walked back to the kitchen with him and started making breakfast.  
><em><br>The next day..._

It was the day of our date. I examined myself in the mirror, to see how I looked.

I was wearing cream strapless with white flowers on the bottom of the bust along with white lace heels with a white flower on it. I accessorized myself with layers of pearl necklaces, pearl teardrop earrings, and a three layered pearl bracelet. Lastly, I placed my hair to the sides plus had it tied up into a ponytail to the side. To finish off my look, I placed a white flower hair clip onto my hair. I grabbed my white ruffled clutch. **(AN: If you want to know what her outfit looks like, just check it out on my homepage.)**

There was a knock on the door, which made my heart dropped to my stomach. "Flora, are you ready?" I heard Helia asked.

I opened my door swiftly, and smiled.

"Ready." I whispered.

We started walking to the elevator, and pressed the button to go down to the parking garage.

"You look really nice." Helia said, when we got in his car.

"Your just saying that." I chuckled.

He cupped my right cheek with his hand, but he didn't kiss me, like I hoped he would.

"No. I mean it." he finally said.

I felt my heart flutter, and I felt the butterflies forming in my stomach.

Cheesy, I know. But, that's how I really felt.

He let go of my face, and started driving. We uncomfortably sat in the car, neither one of us knowing what to say. Honestly, I had a lot to say. But, I didn't want to irritate him, especially since we were on a date.

We pulled up to a restaurant I've never heard of, and got out. While I was walking my way to go inside, he held my hand. The spaces between my fingers fit perfectly between his.

"Well, let's go." he said.

I nodded.

There was one table in the middle of the porch outside, the fences surrounding it had pretty, coral lanterns hanging from it, and there were pink peonies everywhere. On the table, there was one single red rose in a glass vase in the middle, a candle, two champagne glasses, and silverware for two. Helia politely pulled out my chair for me, and sat on the opposite side.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have water." Helia and I said at the same time.

I looked over at him, and I blushed.

"Two glasses of water?" the waiter asked.

"Yes." Helia replied.

"Alright, anything to eat?"

"I'll have spaghetti without meatballs." I said.

"I'll have the same." Helia said, slyly smiling at me.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." the waiter said, leaving.

"Helia, why did you order the same thing as me?" I asked.

"Because, I'm a vegetarian." Helia told Flora. What? Helia was a vegetarian! I always wanted somebody else to be a vegetarian just like I was. I feel more connected with him.

"What, really? Me too." I said.

Helia gave me a smile.

"So, Helia. I never knew you could be so, romantic." I said, slightly smirking.

"Well, I am." he said.

"Hmm, you seem good at setting up things like this. I bet you've done it for many other girls." I smiled.

"No, Flora. Only once." he chuckled. "For you."

My face turned tomato red, as I bit my lip from smiling.

"Your drinks." the waiter said, coming back, and handing us two tall glasses of water.

"Thanks." I smiled.

The waiter nodded in return, and walked back inside.

"Flora, have you ever been in love?" Helia asked, staring at the flame of the candle burning on the table.

"Yeah." I said, thinking thoroughly.

"How is it like?" he asked, frowning.

I almost choked on my water.

"You've never been in love?" I asked.

"No. Not until now." he admitted.


	22. In Love

**I think I'm about to put an end to this story soon. D: Just letting you guys know. Because I kind of found a perfect ending... well to me it is. And besides that, I'm pretty sure that I lost a couple of my readers. :( So get ready for an ending soon.**

* * *

><p>"God, this is amazing." I muttered, staring out at the towns view.<p>

We had finished our dinner date an hour ago, and we decided to go up on our dorm building's rooftop. I could see park lights reflecting on leaves on the trees that were becoming red, yellow and orange.

"Yeah. I use to go on my rooftop back in Seattle to think about things. It's were I could feel relaxed." Helia said, specifically staring at a cherry blossom tree.

"I use to do that, when I was little, in my tree house." I giggled.

I continued to stare out at the amazing view outside our campus.

This night had gone just the way I wanted it to. It was perfect, and everything I wanted to as for. I had an amazing dinner on a porch, and now we were privately on the rooftop. How romantic could it get? I was always a sucker for romance. Plus, I got to spend my whole night with one person, Helia.

"Flora, I got you something." Helia started.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I, um, I lost it." he mumbled, staring down 10 stories below us on the floor.

He seemed mysterious, yet also nervous.

"It's fine. It couldn't have beaten this great date, anyway." I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

I was honestly looking forward to the gift. But, this date was by far one of the best gifts I've ever received. It was simply amazing.

"Thanks. And, I'm sorry." he said so low, almost whispering.

I didn't say anything after that.

I got too lost in his beautiful eyes that were even glowing in the dark.

I saw him slowly starting to lean in, and I couldn't control my body now. I was getting closer, and closer by the second.

His body was just an inch away.

I didn't even notice our lips connecting.

He kissed me, and I didn't hesitate kissed him back. Helia swiftly wrapped his warm arms around my waist, sending shivers up my spine. It was a sensational feeling. I lifted my arms up, and wrapped them to the back of his neck, letting him know I was enjoying every moment of this. This might sound ridiculous, but at the moment, I truly felt butterflies. We eventually pulled away, with smiles on our faces.

He pressed my up against his chest, giving me a tight hug.

"It's past midnight. We should go back to our dorms now." Helia said.

I was speechless, but I nodded.

I was obviously too star struck at what just happened.

Helia and I held hands, as we both took the elevator down to our rooms.

"I had a really fun time tonight." I shyly smiled, as we both stood outside our dorm.

"Me too." he said, showing a slight smile.

"Well, maybe we could, I don't know, try it again sometime?" I asked.

"Does this mean you do want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, grinning.

"Hmm, you could put it that way." I joked.

"Good, I will." he smirked.

He let go of my hand to dig in his pocket for the dorm room keys, and opened the door.

"Good night, Flora." he whispered, so Layla and Nabu wouldn't wake up.

"Good night, Helia." I said back.

He pulled me in, and gave me a quick peck on my forehead. He turned away without another sound, and went inside his room. I was still standing outside of mine, listening to his lamp switch on, and his door locking.

I walked into my room, and switched the light on. I changed out of my outfit, and into comfy, soft, pajama's. After that, I immediately went to bed.  
><em><br>The next day..._

It was Monday, so it meant that it was back to school day. And boy, I was tired. I slept at almost 2 o'clock. When I got a granola bar to eat right before class, I notice that Helia was really tired too.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Helia asked.

"Yes, but last night was really worth it." I recalled.

"What was really worth it?" Nabu asked as he joined in our conversation.

"Nothing." Helia said.

"Nothing is something. What did you guys do yesterday?" Layla asked as she joined in our conversation as well.

"Uh... there was a Scooby-Doo marathon last night." Helia lied. Really Helia? Scooby-Doo?

"Really? Why didn't you guys tell me? I could have watched it with you guys!" Nabu yelled. Nabu loved Scooby-Doo.

"I didn't know that you guys liked Scooby-Doo." Layla commented.

"Me either." I mumbled. Helia chuckled.  
><em><br>In class..._

"Hey, how come you guys aren't arguing?" Timmy asked Helia and I.

"I know right? You too are usually always arguing around this time." Tecna recalled.

"Uh..."

"I'm just too tired to even argue with stupid Helia today." I lied.

"Yeah, I'm too tried to make fun with annoying Flora as well." Helia lied.

"What did you guys do last night that made you guys too tired to argue?" Riven questioned.

"Scooby-Doo marathon." Helia stated.

Everybody had their confused expressions on their faces. They didn't bother to ask anymore questions so they just focused on today's lesson.  
><em><br>At lunch..._

I grabbed Helia to somewhere private when lunch started.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Should we keep on lying to them?" Helia asked.

"I don't want them to find out that we're together. Because they always been telling me that we secretly like each other, and I pretty much don't want to admit it to them." I purposed.

"Me either. But how are we going to keep this relationship a secret?" Helia questioned.

"Let's just keep this relationship a secret for now. And maybe later we'll finally tell them. For now, let's just pretend that we don't like each other." I explained.

"Okay. Let's go to the cafeteria now." Helia gave me a kiss in the cheek.

I immediately started blushing.

"Flora, you're so cute when you're blushing." Helia added. I gave him a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Another chapter done.<br>**


	23. My Romeo

**OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I was taking a break, doing other stuff. I been changing my pen name a lot... because I can't decide my perfect pen name. :/ Sorry. This will be the last chapter. This story had a good run, but we all know it's time to end it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ha! I knew it I knew it!" Stella cheered.<p>

"Oh my god!" Layla and Musa responded.

"I knew something was going on..." Riven and Brandon added.

"Finally, you guys can admit your love." Nabu commented.

"I'm with Nabu here!" Timmy and Sky added.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Tecna and Bloom cheered.

"Will you guys stop?" I asked.

"Yeah, seriously guys!" Helia said.

Helia and I were really bad at hiding our relationship, so we got caught about after a few days. Everybody was rubbing in our faces about how they knew that we both secretly liked each other. But Helia and I didn't care. Well for me, I was glad that we didn't have to hide it. I'm just happy that I finally have someone to love. Could Helia be my Romeo?  
><em><br>Several years later..._

I stared at the reflection one last time in the three sided mirror.

My hair was pinned in an elegant up do, with my hair parted to the sides. My makeup was simple, but it still made me look flawless. And best of all, my wedding dress.

"Flora, are you ready? The ceremony is about to start!" my mother called out.

"I'm coming." I said, smiling one last time in the mirror.

Can you guess who my husband is going to be?

I exited out of the dressing room, and got into my position.

I held the assortment of pink and yellow bouquet of flowers in my hands firmly, as they started shaking from anxiousness.

The curtains rose in front of me, exposing a crowd of people sitting in rows, all facing me.

Instead of having a traditional wedding in a church, Helia and I both agreed on holding the ceremony at a rose garden, instead. I smiled, as I was extremely satisfied with how the rose garden looked.

White fences surrounded the area, which were covered in red and pink roses. The stage was decorated with a variety of bright, colorful roses. The podium, where the priest stood waiting, was draped in fresh flowers, and yellow and pink ribbons. The white, grand piano started playing, as I took in a deep breath.

My father walked me down the white carpet, covered in assortments of pink and red roses.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded as we both walked in a steady pace down the white carpet.

I smiled at Helia, as I came face to face with him.

He was wearing a classic black suit, white buttoned down shirt under, and a black bow tie. I couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked.

To his right were his grooms men, Sky, Nabu, Brandon, Timmy, and Riven. They were all dressed in the same outfits as Helia, except they all had matching yellow ties. To the left were my bridesmaids, Bloom, Layla, Stella, Tecna, and Musa. They all looked beautiful in matching creamy pink, knee length dresses.

"You look beautiful." Helia whispered.

I blushed. Yes, even though I'm a grown, I still blush.

The priest began to speak.

A good fifteen minutes later, the priest finally asked Helia the question that everyone's been waiting to hear.

His beautiful green eyes, which I always loved, glistened. "I do."

I felt my heart skipping a beat.

The priest then glanced over at me, and asked me the life changing question. I looked up at Helia, who seemed so sure of this decision.

"I do." I smiled.

The whole crowd stood up, as they erupted into cheers.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest instructed Helia.

Helia, without hesitation, leaned in, and gave me a long peck on the lips.

I couldn't believe how long it was since I first met Helia. We had a rough start, but look at us now.

We're now married.

Helia was going to be mine until the day I die. Helia can be my Romeo and I'll be his Juliet. We're the perfect two.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this ending! It's so sweet. Don't you agree? But sorry that it was kind of short. : I hope you guys liked this story. For you guys that haven't reviews yet, please tell me your opinions on the story, by reviewing! (:**


End file.
